The Promise
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Summary inside. Please give it a chance.
1. The Promise is Made

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS IS MY NEW STORY THAT I'M CO-WRITING WITH TwilightElena THIS IS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK AND IF WE SHOULD CONTINUE. **

**Summary- The gang has been friends forever. At six years old they make a promise to always be frineds. Ten years later both Kat and Kim have a crush on Tommy. Tommy loves Kim so Kat is jealous. Out of jealously Kat starts to stalk and abuse Kim. Can the others save her or will Kat take things too far? Mostly, can they keep their promise to always be frineds?  
**

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"WELL I REALLY HATE YOU!"

"I REALLY, REALLY HATE YOU!"

"FINE IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT!"

"NO, THIS IS MY HOUSE, MY PARENTS BROUGHT IT FOR ME WHEN WE MARRIED SO YOU GET OUT!"

"FINE I'LL DO BETTER THAN THAT I'LL LEAVE FOR GOOD. I WANT A DIVORCE!"

"FINALLY WE AGREE ON SOMETHING I WANT A DIVORCE TOO!"

Those harsh and horrible words were spoken by none other than Caroline and Kevin Hart. Their daughter Kimberly sat in the corner crying covering her ears. They often ignored her when they fought and never took notice of what their fighting did to her. Kevin walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Kimberly cried harder. "Mommy what's divorce?" Kimberly asked.

Caroline ignored her daughter and went into the fridge and grabbed the bottle of vodka chugging it down instantly. She was upset and knew it would calm her down. She hated fighting with her husband but she hated him even more. She just wanted him out. Maybe now it would finally sink in. That horrible man always smoked in front of her daughter and made her sick. Her precious baby had asthma because he wouldn't stop smoking.

Kimberly went into her room and cried alone. What was happening to her family? Her parents never fought like that before, something had to be wrong. No one ever screamed like that before. Maybe she did something wrong? Maybe she was in trouble? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was really scared.

* * *

Kevin had gone to his friend's house. John and Cindy Scott. They had a son Kim's age who was like Kim's older brother. He knocked on the door and John opened it.

"It's over. That horrible marriage is finally over." Kevin said as he walked right in. A little boy ran over to him.

"Uncle Kevin is Kimberly here?"

"No she is not, now get out of my way."

"Kevin we get that you're upset but don't take it out on our son." Cindy said walking into the room.

"I'm going over there. Caroline could use some support. Jason you're coming with me. Kimberly is going to be very sad right now and could use you."

"Why is she sad?" Jason asked as he followed his mother out the house.

"Her daddy is going away for a long time and that makes her sad."

"Why is he leaving?"

"It's hard to explain Bud. You'll understand when you're older."

Jason just nodded. His mother took out her mobile phone and called the other women and told them what was going on.

You see, Kevin, John, Cindy, and Caroline were all part of a huge group of friends that have been together since high school and now their children had grown up together and become best friends.

* * *

Back at the Hart house Caroline had, had two more drinks and was now stumbling around her kitchen muttering to herself. Kimberly had come out of her room but was frightened by her mother's behavior. When someone knocked on the door she went over to it.

"Who is it?"

"Kimberly it's us Sweetie." She heard her Aunt say.

"The door is unlocked come in."

The front door opened and all her Aunts and all her friends stood there. The first thing they noticed were the tears stains on her face.

"Kimberly baby what's the matter?" Cindy asked.

"Mommy is acting scary. She is walking funny and saying really weird things. It's scary to me."

"It's ok sweetie we are here to help your mom. Go on into your room with the others and we will make everything better."

Kimberly nodded and went into her bedroom.

"What's divorce?" Kimberly asked.

Her friends all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder. Her friends Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, and Katherine "Kat" Hillard, Billy on the other hand went over to the book shelf and grabbed a dictionary.

"Let's see, divorce, ah yes here it is Divorce any formal separation of husband and wife according to established custom."

Kimberly burst into tears. "I still don't know what that means."

"My mommy says your daddy is going away for a long time." Jason said.

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"Was I bad?"

"I don't think so. Daddy's don't leave when you're bad."

"Then why is my daddy leaving?"

Everyone shrugged. "Billy can you look in that book and find out?"

"This book only has meanings to words not answers to life." Billy answered.

"I don't want my daddy to leave!" Kimberly cried. Her friends hugged her not knowing what else to do. Suddenly Tommy was hit with an idea. He stood up.

"Kimberly stand up." He said.

Wiping her eyes Kim did as she was told. Tommy took her into his arms squeezing her to him and then lifted her off the ground spinning her in a circle. Kimberly instantly burst into giggles.

"Tommy stop it!"

Tommy set her down. "My daddy does that to my mommy all the time and she laughs."

"Thank you Tommy."

"You're welcome."

"Will you guys promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise that no matter how old we get or no matter what happen in our lives that you guys will never leave me. Promise me we will always be together?"

"Promise." Tommy said.

"I promise." Jason said as he stood up.

"I promise too." Trini said.

"Me too." Zack agreed.

"Me three." Aisha smiled.

"Me four." Adam nodded standing up.

"I'll agree to this promise." Billy told her.

"Friends forever now doubt." Rocky said.

"I promise." Kat muttered.

Kimberly smiled. She hugged all her friends. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Kim and we will always be your friends." Jason said.

That's when Kimberly knew that no matter what life threw at her she'd always get through it with her friends by her side. She just hoped they could keep the promise and always be friends.

* * *

**A/N please leave a review and tell us what you thought. Let us know if we should continue or not.**


	2. Code Pink

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! OK I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY SO PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS AUTHORS NOTE. OK 1 I AM WARNING EVERYONE RIGHT NOW KIMBERLY WILL BE VERY OOC FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BY THE END OF THE STORY SHE WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL BUT FOR THE START SHE WILL BE OOC. ALSO THIS IS SET IN MODERN TIME SO THEY HAVE CELL PHONES AND IPHONE AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT. IF ANYONE ISN'T HAPPY WITH THAT THEN THAT'S FINE JUST DON'T READ THE STORY I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT IT. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

Ten years later everyone was now sixteen, that also meant all the girls and guys had crushes. Some were on each other, others were just friends from school. Kimberly and Tommy both liked each other but neither had to guts to say it. Kat also had a crush on Tommy just didn't say anything. All though they were all the same age Kimberly was the youngest in the group and the others felt the need to always protect her. Kimberly was really shy and found it hard to stand up for herself. Although it's been ten years since her parents' divorce it was still a sensitive subject.

Kimberly was at her locker getting her books for her neck class went she felt someone poke her sides. She shrieked and spun around. Tommy stood there laughing.

"Tommy that wasn't funny." She whined.

"Sorry Kim it was pretty funny."

"I hate when you do that!"

"Sorry Kim. Are you ready for class?"

"Yep, did you finish your essay?"

"Yep last night."

"Good, I just wish we didn't have to read it out loud."

"Don't worry Kim I'm sure you'll do fine."

Kimberly just shook her head.

"Yeah, you'll do fine." A voice laughed.

Tommy and Kim turned to the voice. It was none other than the school bully Bulk.

"You'll be perfect standing up there in front of everyone, all eyes will be on you judging you,. Don't worry about messing up, if you do everyone will just mock you about it for the rest of your life, and you'll be the laughing stock of the whole school."

Kimberly felt sick. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and groaned.

"Get lost Bulk." Tommy growled.

"Oh you mean like her father?"

Kimberly went tense.

"Shut it Bulk now."

"What? I'm just saying? That is where he is right now isn't it? I mean you haven't heard from him in what, ten years? You have no idea where he is so that means he's lost."

"Bulk just leave her alone."

"See you at class."

Bulk walked away. Tommy hugged Kim. "Are you all right?"

She just nodded. Jason walked over.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Just Bulk being a brat." Tommy answered.

"What did he say?"

"He made Kim more nervous about reading her essay in class and then he brought up her father."

"Man, you all right Kim?"

Again she just nodded.

"Kim? Are you sure?"

A nod was all they received.

"Why aren't you speaking?"

Still all the got from her was a nod.

They both just looked at each other. Was she even listening to them?

"Kimberly are you sure you're ok? Don't nod you head, I want a direct answer." Jason said.

Kimberly just nodded.

"She's not even listening." Jason sighed.

Tommy pulled her away from him, she whimpered. The guys as they saw the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Kim."

"Everything Bulk said is true. I have no idea where my father is or if he is even alive. Why didn't he love me enough to stay? At least stay in contact…why did he leave me for good? What did I do wrong?"

"Kimberly you aren't to blame for what happen to your father. His leaving had nothing to do with you." Jason said.

"That's not true, if I had never been born they'd still be together. My mom even told me so."

"You mom said you're the reason she and your dad split up?" Tommy asked.

"Not in so many words. When she was giving me 'the talk' she said her and my dad were so happily in love before I was born. Then they had a baby before they were ready and she said I ruined everything. I made my dad smoke I made them fight."

"Kim she told you that out of hurt and pain. Don't listen to her."

"I guess."

"Come on let's get to class."

"I'm going to fake an illness and get out of reading my paper." Kimberly told them.

The guys just shook their heads and laughed. They walked to class and everyone took their seat. Class started and luckily there were lots of kid ready and prepared to share their essay so the teacher didn't just call on people. After almost the whole class went the ball rang and class was over.

"All right class put your papers on my desk and I'll see you all tomorrow."

Kimberly smiled and as she walked out. Her friends laughed. "How did you manage that?" Jason asked.

"Luck." Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah you're real lucky." Tommy laughed.

"You're just mad because you had to get up and speak."

"Yeah and every girl in that room was staring at me."

"All the guys were staring at you too Bro, that's what you're supposed to do when someone is talking."

"None of the guys were making google eyes at me."

"Tommy face it you're hot, girls like you." Kimberly said.

"Oh so you think I'm hot do you?" Tommy teased.

Kimberly turned bright red and buried her face in Jason's chest. Everyone laughed.

"I think you're hot too Tommy, especially without your shirt on." Kat said.

"Thanks Kat….anyway those girls aren't my type. I'm not interested in any of them."

"Who are you interested in?"

"Oh look at the time, time to get to class."

Then Tommy rushed off.

"He's so cute when he get all nervous." Kat giggled.

"He's right though we are late for class." Jason said

Everyone headed to their next class.

* * *

After school everyone went to the park to do some homework. Kimberly groaned. "How am I supposed do this assignment if my father isn't around?"

"What assignment?" Tommy asked.

"I have to talk to my father and see how different things are today than they were when my parents were young."

"Why does it have to be your father?"

"I need to ask them both."

"I'm sure you'll still get a good grade with just your mother."

"No I have to have two different people and two different genders."

"You know my dad is like a father to you." Jason said.

"Yeah but you'll use him for your assignment, we can't ask the same people."

"What about Ernie?" Aisha asked.

"Huh?"

"He's like a father to you, we've known him since we were kids, the assignment doesn't say it has to be a blood relative."

"That's a great idea thanks Sha."

"No problem girl."

"I still just wish my dad could be here."

"Hey, I need a break how about you guys?" Tommy asked quickly changing the subject.

"Me, I feel like my brain is mush." Jason answered.

"My brain was mush when we left the school." Rocky laughed.

"I am getting pretty tired. A break would be good. Trini answered.

"Even I have to agree I do feel a bit drained from all this newly learned education." Billy nodded.

"What should we do?"

Everyone just looked at each other. Suddenly Zack hit Jason on the shoulder and jumped up, "You're it man." He took off running. Jason smirked at the others. They all jumped up and took off running and laughing. Jason caught up with Tommy and hit him. "Tommy's it!" he yelled and turned around and took off running. Tommy went right to for Kim. Kim knew he was behind her and ran. Suddenly she was having trouble breathing. She was having an attack. She reached into her pocket for her inhaler but it wasn't there. She remembered it was in her bag. She stopped gasping for air. Tommy caught up behind her.

"Kim are you all right?"

She turned to him gasping. "Oh no," Tommy said he turned to others who were still running. "Guys CODE PINK!" he yelled to everyone. Code pink was a code they came up whenever Kim was having an attack.

"In…my…bag…" Kimberly gasped.

"It's in her bag hurry!" Tommy turned back to Kim and pulled her into him.

"Shhh it's all right Kim. Just try and take deep breaths." He soothed.

"Tommy…help…can't…breathe…" she gasped as tears fell down her cheeks.

Jason ran over he handed Kim her inhaler. Kim's hands were shaking. "Help!" she gasped.

Jason put the tube in her mouth. "On the count of three Kim take a deep breath all right?"

She nodded. "One…two…three." Kimberly inhaled as Jason pressed the button to release the medicine

"Again, ready 1, 2, 3," Kimberly inhaled again and they did it one last time and Kim started to calm down.

"Are you ok now?" Jason asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"We're always here for you." Jason said rubbing her back.

"Why wasn't it in your pocket?" Zack asked.

"I had taken it out during gym class and I guess I forgot to put it back." Kimberly answered.

"That's irresponsible Kim, I thought you knew better than that." Kat said.

"Everyone makes mistakes Kat. Leave her alone, she has enough to deal with." Tommy said.

"I'm sorry I ruined our fun."

"It's ok you all right now?" Jason answered.

Kimberly nodded.

"Ok, then let's get back to the table and back to work."

Everyone walked back to the table. Ten years later and everyone was still just as close. Although Kat was acting a little strange these days, what was up with her? Would she be the first one to break the promise?

* * *

**A/N for updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Kiss

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **

* * *

Everyone walked back to the table. Ten years later and everyone was still just as close. Although Kat was acting a little strange these days, what was up with her? Would she be the first one to break the promise?

"So tomorrow is Friday, anyone want to hang out after school?" Tommy asked.

"I wish. Mom wants me to meet her new boyfriend…again." Kimberly groaned

"Kim it's been ten years get over it. You mom is allowed to move on and date again." Kat said.

"Yeah, I know Kat I'm just tried because every guy I've met has turned out being a jerk and only wanting her for sex and once he finds out she has a child they leave her ands he is hurt all over again. I'm tired of her getting hurt."

"Well I'm free Tommy." Kat smiled.

"Sorry Bro I'm got some homework to catch up on." Jason said.

"Is everyone busy?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not." Kat said.

Everyone else nodded.

"I guess it's just the two of us then."

"Yeah."

"Wanna meet at the youth center after school?"

"How about the park?"

"OK."

Kat just smiled. Now she could finally tell Tommy how she really feels. She would be able to do it before Kim did and Tommy would be hers.

The next day school went by fast and soon school was over both Tommy and Kat headed over to the park. They sat down at their normal park bench. Kat sighed drastically.

"What's up Kat? Tommy wondered.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"No, it's not nothing, what's wrong?"

"Tommy I'm fine just leave it."

"No, you're my friend and you're upset I want to help now tell me what's wrong."

Kat sighed, hiding the smirk.

"It's just…I failed my math test."

"Hey it's ok. We've all had our bad days."

"Yeah but you helped me study. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Kat you did your best that's all anyone is going to ask of you."

Kat just sighed again.

"Come here." Tommy said.

"What?"

"Come here."

Kat went and sat on his lap. Tommy took her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm not mad at you. You did your best and that's all that matters. It doesn't mean you're stupid, just work harder on the next one. You got one F you aren't a failure Kat."

"Thanks Tommy."

"Anytime now show me that smile."

"Tommy…."

"No, Kat smile."

Kat ignored him.

"Fine I'll have to force you."

Tommy started to tickle her. Kat burst into giggles. This is just what she wanted to happen.

"Tommy stop it! You know how ticklish I am!"

"Nope, you had your chance now I'm going to tickle you till you're cheered up."

"No!"

She squirmed and wiggled right off his lap. She ended up on her back. Tommy just bent down and continued his attack. Kat rolled over onto her stomach but Tommy didn't give up.

"Tommy please that really tickles!"

"Are you cheered up yet?"

"No but still stop it!"

"Nope, not until you cheer up."

She rolled over again this time taking Tommy with her. As he landed on the ground he stopped tickling her. They both just burst into laughter.

"Are you all right?" Kat asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine. Sorry I knocked you over."

"It's ok."

Kat quickly rolled back over so now she was on top of him. She lightly ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Kat…what are you doing?"

"Just getting a little…" she leaned down and whispered in his ear "payback." With that she started to tickle him.

"Kat no please!" Tommy laughed.

"Surrender?"

"Nev-never!"

"Fine then I'll continue."

"Ok, ok you win you win!"

"Say it!"

"I surrender."

Kat stopped. Before Tommy could sit up Kat leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. She pulled away and Tommy looked shocked.

"Kat, what was that?"

"A kiss…"

"But why?"

"Because I like you Tommy. I mean really, really like you."

"You mean romantically?"

"Yes."

Tommy sighed. He sat up and looked at Kat.

"I'm sorry. I…I can't like you back, I already like someone else. Please don't be hurt I love you but like a sister and I always will. I just can't like you in that way."

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course." Tommy smiled. Kat still looked hurt. "And friends tickle each other." He said he knocked her back and went to tickle her but was cut off when his cell phone went off.

"Hello…what…is she ok…yeah Kat and I will be right over….ok Tell Kim to hang on."

Tommy hung up. "That was Jason. He said Kim got back from her trip with her mom and she is hysterical."

"OK so?"

"So we need to cut this short and check on her."

"Of course…" Kat muttered. "OK, let's go."

She and Tommy took off towards Kim's house. "Stupid Kim" Kat said to herself.

* * *

They finally arrived and rang the doorbell. Caroline answered the door and she looked thrilled.

"Tommy Kat good to see you, please come in."

Tommy and Kat walked inside.

"Kimberly is upstairs in her room."

"Thanks Aunt Caroline."

Tommy and Kat went upstairs. They walked into her bedroom and sat Jason sitting on the bed with her as she took deep breaths through her inhaler. Tommy left Kat's side and knelt down by Kim.

"Hey you, what's going on?"

Kimberly reached her arms out to him. Tommy took her and sat down next to Jason keeping her on his lap.

"What's wrong Kim?"

"Remember yesterday how I said I was worried because my mom would get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Well that didn't happen. She is actually happy."

"That's good then. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is the guy is a jerk! My mom is just too blind to see it."

"Kim I'm sure you're just being dramatic. I'm sure he's great. Don't hate him just because he isn't your father."

"I'm not being dramatic Kat I'm serious! This guy is a jerk!"

"How do you know? What makes you say that?"

"Because the second my mom left to use the bathroom he hit on me."

"He what?" Jason asked.

"He started to hit on me and flirt with me. It was gross. He got really close to my face and made me feel really uncomfortable. When my mom came back it was like nothing happen."

"Have you told your mom this?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, she just said what Kat did. She thinks I'm making it up because I don't want her to be with anyone but my father."

"Are you?" Kat asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Kimberly screamed.

"Shhhh, easy Kim, you don't want to have another attack." Jason soothed.

"I'm not making this up!"

"We know that Kim. Kat's just in a bad mood." Tommy said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because I failed my math test. I'm sorry Kim." Kat lied.

She was furious. She knew Kim was the girl Tommy liked and she was going to make sure they never got together.

"Look I should get home. Are you all right Kim?"

"Yeah I'll be ok. You can go."

Kat walked away.

"Are you really ok?" Jason asked.

"I'm better than I was. Thank for coming guys."

"No problem Kim. We'd do anything for you." Tommy said.

"Yeah we will always be here."

The three of them hugged.

"Jason if you need to get back home to work you can I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Plus I have Tommy."

"Ok, call if you need me."

Jason kissed her head and walked out.

"Ok how are you really?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly sighed he knew her like his own name.

"I'm ok. I'm not happy about what's going on but I'll get through it."

"That's my girl."

"How was your afternoon with Kat?"

"Fast, I can't believe it's been three hours already."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we had a tickle fight. I hate that she knows my ticklish spots."

"Oh you mean like here?" Kim asked poking him in the stomach. He jumped.

"Kimberly…" he warned.

"Or here…" she poked him in the sides.

"Kim cut it out!" He jumped again.

"And here." She poked his ribs. This time he grabbed her wrist.

"You're asking for it Kim. One more poke and you'll get it."

She smirked at him and pinched his knee.

He lifted her arm up and tickled under it. She screamed and burst into giggles.

"Tommy no! Not there!"

"You asked for it Kim sorry." Tommy laughed.

Kimberly fell backwards onto the bed. Tommy pinned her down. It was then they noticed how close they were. Before of them knew what was happening they were kissing. Suddenly they pulled away and looked at each other in shock.

"Oh my gosh…"

* * *

**A/N ooooo what is going to happen next? Read the next chapter and find out. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	4. Beautiful

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Kimberly fell backwards onto the bed. Tommy pinned her down. It was then they noticed how close they were. Before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing. Suddenly they pulled away and looked at each other in shock.

"Oh my gosh…"

They both just looked at each other and smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Kimberly giggled. "Me too."

"I guess now that that's over with, my next question should be a piece of cake."

"What's that?"

"Kimberly, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kimberly climbed off his lap and turned her back to him smirking.

"Well…Kimberly!"

Kimberly spun around and playful hit his arm.

"I couldn't make it too easy for you. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

"YES!"

Tommy picked her up and spun her around she giggled until he placed her back on the floor.

"I love you Tommy Oliver."

"I love you too Kimberly Hart."

They leaned in and shared another kiss.

"What are the others going to say?" Kimberly asked.

"They'll support us…maybe."

"Real comforting Tommy."

He chuckled. "Look we just have to be up front about it and be honest. If we try and hide it, they will be mad."

"Will Jason be mad? His best friend is dating his little sister, that would drive any man nuts."

"That's who you're most worried about isn't it?"

"Yes, I love Jason and I want him to approve of us."

"Let's go talk to him. Right now before things get any further."

"Ok."

Kimberly and Tommy went down stairs.

"Mom I'm going out!"

"Be back my curfew."

"I will!" Tommy and Kim left the house.

* * *

They arrived at Jason's house. After greeting his mother they went upstairs to his room. They knocked and when they got the ok went inside.

"Hey , what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Jase." Tommy teased.

"You know I'm always happy to see you guys but I just left you like an hour ago."

"Well something happen in that hour and Kim didn't feel right about it unless we spoke to you first."

"Ok…what is it?"

"Kimberly and I are together."

"By together you mean…."

"Dating…."

It's about time!" Jason cheered.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Everyone could see how you felt about each other. We've all been waiting for the day that you finally asked her out Tommy."

"So you approve?"

"Of course."

Kim and Jason shared a hug.

"Just know Tommy if you hurt my baby sister you will be very sorry." Jason warned.

"I will not hurt her Jason. You have my word."

"Good and you baby sister…"

"Me what?"

"If you hurt my best friend you'll be sorry."

"What are you going to do? You don't hit girls."

"No, but I remember that you're extremely ticklish."

"NO!" Kimberly squealed and hid behind Tommy.

The guys laughed. "We aren't going to hurt each other Jase. I love her and she loves me." Tommy said.

"I know but that's just a warning."

"How do you think the others will feel?" Kimberly asked as she came out from behind Tommy.

"I'm sure they'll support you." Jason answered.

"Most of them will anyway." Tommy muttered.

"What's that mean?"

"Today at the park Kat confessed she had feelings for me."

"And you confessed your feelings to Kim?"

"I don't have feelings for Kat. I told her that."

"Then you move in on Kim?"

"It wasn't like that Jase it just…happen. One minute he was tickling me and the next we were kissing. We both have feelings for each other." Kim defended.

"Well Kat is going to have to get over her feelings for Tommy and until she does, she will not be happy about this."

"I know that Jase but I can't help who I love. "

"Well everyone is meeting at the youth center tomorrow it's your chance to tell everyone." Jason told them.

"Then we will. The sooner the better right Kim?"

"Right."

"Ok, well you have my support. I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you Jason."

"Thanks Bro."

"So when is the first date?"

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. Then back to Jason.

"We haven't discussed it yet."

"What are you waiting for."

"Tomorrow…" Tommy said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"After we meet the others at the youth center we can go to park and hang out just the two of us?"

"The Park? Seriously Bro your first date is going to be at the park?" Jason teased.

"Shut up Jason I think it's perfect I don't need anything fancy." Kimberly smiled.

"Only the best for my baby sister."

"Tommy is the best."

Jason smiled. "All right. Whatever you say."

* * *

The next morning Tommy and Kim met up early before the youth center.

"Any idea what we're going to tell them?" Kimberly asked.

"The truth, it's all we can tell them." Tommy answered.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah, these are our friends what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could name a few things."

Tommy chuckled. "Relax, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Kat?"

Tommy sighed. "After I tell the others I'll pull her aside and talk to her."

Kimberly nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"No, but let's do this."

They went inside and met up with the others. They all sat down and started a normal conversation. After a little bit that died down and Tommy spoke "Look, Kim and I have something to tell you guys. Something happen between Kim and I last night and well….you need to know. "

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE DATING!" Aisha squealed.

"How did you know?" Kim asked.

"What else could have happened between you two? Plus you're glowing." Trini said.

"So you guys are ok with this?"

"Of course! Details women!"

Kimberly laughed. "Later, what about you guys?"

"We're ok with it two. Just be careful nothing ruins a friendship faster than a break up." Adam said.

"We will be fine." Tommy smiled.

"This goes without saying Tommy but if you hurt Kim we will rearrange your face." Rocky said.

"Why do I always get the warning?" Tommy asked.

"Because I'm sweet innocent little Kimmie." Kimberly teased.

Everyone just laughed. "So you guys are ok with this?"

"YES!" they all cheered at once.

Tommy looked over at Kat. "Kat?"

"I'm happy for you Tommy, forget about yesterday. I've already found someone else anyway. So don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally, just…just be careful."

"We will Kat."

"I just don't want her to hurt you."

"Kat I'm not going to hurt Tommy. I care too much about him."

"I'm sure your father said the same thing to your mother when they were teenagers."

Kimberly didn't even think about that. What if she did turn into her father? What if down the road she hurt Tommy.

"Kat I know you're hurt but don't take it out on Kim."

"I'm just waning you Tommy. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Kimberly is not her father Kat. You know how sensitive that subject is and it's fair of you to bring it up." Jason said.

"I'm looking out for Tommy. That's all."

"No, you're trying to hurt Kim because you're jealous." Trini piped in.

Kimberly just sat there. She never feared about being like her father before. She figured since she was a female she'd end up like her mother but she did have some of her father in her too…if her parents' marriage didn't work than neither would she and Tommy. She suddenly started to feel short of breath. Her hand went to her pocket in case she needed her inhaler. Jason caught the small movement.

"Kimberly are you ok?"

"That caught everyone's attention."

"I don't…know I just…feel shot of…breath…" Kimberly said panting a little.

Jason was at her side in an instant.

"Just try and take some deep breaths. Everything is ok. You're safe."

"I can't…hurt Tommy…I can't be…my father…"

"Shhh don't worry about that Kim. You're not your father. You won't turn out like this." Tommy soothed.

Tommy took her onto his lap and rubbed her back.

"Shhh it's ok baby. I'm right here." He soothed.

Kimberly slowly got her breathing back.

"Thanks…" she whispered.

"Anytime baby girl. What do you say we head over to the park now? Just you and me?"

She nodded. After saying goodbye to their friends they left.

* * *

Once they got to the park Kimberly smiled. "I'm sorry I let Kat get to me."

"Don't be. Your father is still a sensitive subject for you. It's natural for you be upset by it."

"Tommy tell me the truth…do you think I'll end up like my father?"

"No, never. You're way to wonderful to end up like him."

"Promise me if I start acting like him you'll stop me."

"I promise."

They shared a hug and a kiss.

"Now let's get this date started."

"Catch me!" Kimberly said and took off running. Tommy ran after her they both laughed and laughed. Finally Tommy caught up with Kim and grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her into the air and spun her in a circle. Kimberly squealed with giggles.

"Tommy put me down!" she squealed.

Tommy set her down onto her feet but then pulled them both down onto the grass. They both just laid their laughing for a while. Finally they calmed down. Tommy rolled over so he was on top of Kim.

"Hello up there." Kimberly giggled.

"Hello down there." Tommy laughed. "Ready to be tickled?"

"What? Tommy n…EEEK!"

Kimberly squealed as he started to tickle her sides and stomach. She giggled and squirmed trying to get away from him.

"Tommy stop it!"

Tommy stopped.

"Please no more tickling Tommy. I need a break to catch my breath. I've laughed so hard so much today and I just need to rest."

"All right Kim. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't want to have an attack here. I'm having too much fun."

"Let's take a break and have some lunch."

"Ok."

They went over to the table and sat down. They had grabbed food at the youth center before leaving. They talked and laughed all through there meal.

"This was really fun today Tommy thank you."

"Anytime Beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah uh…it kind of slipped out."

"It's ok I like it."

"Well then Beautiful it is."

They smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They were together and nothing was going to break them apart. From far away Kat was watching. She smirked and said, "He won't be yours for long Kimberly…."

* * *

**A/N the next chapter is when the drama really starts. For updates and sneak peeks fan me on facebook here: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	5. Living Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you to TwilightElena for your help writing this chapter. **

* * *

The next morning Kimberly walked into the school with a huge grin on her face. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop smiling. She had the best boyfriend in the whole world. Her life was perfect. Well other than her mother of course, but she could handle that. Nothing was going to ruin her happiness today. She opened her locker and note fell out. She smiled bigger thinking it was Tommy. She bent down and picked it up from the floor reading it. She turned white as snow and started to shake. Her body went stiff as stone as the smile vanished from her face.

**(A/N TwilightElena wrote the letter)**

Dear Precious Pink Kimmy,

I want to play a game. As you well know I have been following you for quite some time now and I want to let you know that I won't stop. You haven't seen anything yet. Your worst fears will be brought to life and I will laugh as you try to fight me off. Yes Kimmy, I know your scared but the only way to get rid of me is to break up with Tommy. You leave Tommy; I don't care how you do it. The meaner the better of course. Just do it and do it fast.

If you don't do it then I will take so much pleasure in hurting you and the people you care about. I know your best friend Trini, she goes to The Youth Center every Thursday, imagine if something were to happen and she wouldn't show up for that. How sad…

Or better yet, your special brother Jason… I could break his leg so easily it wouldn't even make me sweat. He wouldn't be able to play sports and you know he loves that. There are so many other things I can do to your friends, every single one. Imagine all the fun I could have with the children you care so much about.

I will stop telling you the horrible things I will do to you now so you can go and break up with him already. If you don't do it by Tuesday after school at noon then I will begin the games. I know you don't want that because I will have so much fun playing them. Time is ticking Kimmy. Make your choice.

Let the games begin.

Suddenly arms went around her waist and she screamed spinning around.

"Whoa, easy Beautiful." Tommy chuckled.

"Tommy we need to break up."

"What?"

"I don't love you. I want to break up."

"Ok…"

"Really?"

"Yes but I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Kimberly knew it wouldn't be that easy. She looked him in the eyes.

"Tommy I don't lo-lo-….Tommy I don't lo-lo-lo-…Tommy I don't…"

"Kim you can't you do it. I know there is more to this. Just tell me what's going on? "

Kimberly whimpered and answered "Someone threatened me."

"Who baby?"

"I don't know but look at this letter."

Kimberly handed him the letter. Tommy read it and sighed. He pulled Kimberly into his chest. "I'm going to protect you Kim I promise."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Jason can look after himself. He's been doing karate since he was baby remember?"

"Everyone is in danger if we don't break up."

"No one is going to get hurt. We will tell everyone and make sure everyone in on alert. Don't worry Beautiful everything will be ok. Now do you have any idea who would do this? Do you recognize the handwriting?"

"No, do you think it was Mom's boyfriend?"

"He doesn't even know we got together, plus he hardly knows anything about you."

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know but I promise we will find out. In the mean time stay alert don't go anywhere alone ok?"

Kimberly nodded against his chest. "Come on we need to talk to the others asap."

"Please don't let me go…" she whispered.

"I won't Beautiful."

* * *

They both walked over to Jason's locker where the others were.

"Guys we need to talk. Kimberly is in trouble."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Check out this letter. Kim found it in her locker just now."

Jason read the letter. "Who did this?"

"We have no idea."

"Ok, Kim you can't be alone, until we find this person you need to have someone with you at all times.

"What about you?" Kimberly whimpered.

"I'll be fine. Just be careful."

"I'm scared…" she whispered.

"Don't be, we're going to protect you. You have one of us in every class right?"

Kimberly nodded.

"All right we all need to make sure Kim is protected it all times. Kimberly I know you're going to hate being baby sat but it for your own protection."

"I know, I'm just worried you'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine, so will the others. We've all taken karate lessons."

"Oh yeah my mom never wanted me to take those because she didn't want me to learn to quote 'hit others'"

"Yeah well it might be helpful. I'm going to start teaching some defense moves just in case all right?"

Kimberly nodded. "Ok let's get to class."

Everyone headed to class.

* * *

Over at Kimberly's house, her mom was at work so the house was empty…well except for the intruder. **(A/N TwilightElena helped me write this scene)**

Someone sighed as they looked around the room; there were pictures of Kimberly and Tommy everywhere. There were teddy bears and other stuffed toys randomly around the room. It looked like a child's bedroom but nope, it belonged to Kimberly. Tommy's precious pink princess.

Someone walked over to Kimberly's vanity and pulled the pictures of Kimberly and Tommy off and threw them to the floor. Someone giggled as they saw a scrapbook on the floor and they threw it with the other pictures. Grabbing their bag Someone placed it with the other things on the floor, Someone sat Indian style in front of the pictures as they pulled a scissor from their bag.

Someone swiftly began cutting the pictures of Kimberly's head out of the pictures and placing them in another pile. They viciously tore into the scrapbook tearing and cutting pictures as well. Someone laughed evilly and crumbled up some more pictures and drew with a sharpie on other ones. This was too much fun! Someone sighed happily once they were done and put everything back where it was.

On their way out Someone bumped into Kimberly's backpack, They giggled and un-zippered it seeing her inhaler. This was too easy Someone thought evilly as they pulled the inhaler from the bag and quickly walked from the room.

* * *

**(A/N this is mine again)**

After school Kimberly was at her locker with Jason. As she was putting her stuff away she noticed she had left her inhaler in her other backpack.

"Oh no…" she groaned.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"I left my inhaler in my other backpack this morning. I need it before we go to the park."

"All right I'll take you home first."

"Thanks Jason and I'm sorry."

"Don't be everyone makes mistakes but you do need to be more careful. Especially with that."

"I know."

"Come on."

Jason and Kimberly headed back to her house.

"I'll be right back."

"Wait, maybe I should come with you."

"Jason, it's my house. I'll run in grab my inhaler and come out."

"OK fine." Jason sighed.

Kimberly ran inside and up to her room. She grabbed her bag off the floor and threw it over her shoulder. Then something caught her eyes. All her pictures were trashed. Someone of them even had threats written on them. She let out a blood curling scream. Jason jumped from the car and ran inside.

"Kimberly what's….oh my gosh…." Jason said as he saw all the pictures.

"Jason who did this?"

"I don't know but we are going to find out."

"Jason whoever this is, they know where I live. Now I'm really scared."

"Don't be I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Come on, we need to tell the others."

Kimberly nodded and they rushed back to the car.

* * *

The drove to the park. Once they got there they jumped out and ran to the normal meeting area.

"Guys we've got a problem." Jason said.

"What's up?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried running into his waiting arms

"Hey, what's going on Beautiful. It's all right. I'm here."

"Whoever sent Kim that letter was at her house. Her room is trashed and her pictures are ruined. Some had threats written on them." Jason told everyone.

"Who would do such a thing?" Trini asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"Bro, how serious is this? You think we should inform the police?" Adam asked.

"I think so, whoever this man is, he knows way to much about Kim including where she lives. This could get dangerous. We need to inform Kim's mom too."

"OH my gosh my mom! They could go after my mom!" Kimberly panicked. She felt an attack coming and reached into her bag. She couldn't find it, in it's usual spot. She started to breathe harder as she tore apart her bag looking for it.

"It's…gone!" she gasped.

"What's gone?" Tommy asked.

"My inhaler!"

Everyone was on red alert now.

"Kim just take deep breath, everything will be ok. Try and calm down." Tommy soothed.

Jason reached into his bag. He always made sure he had an extra inhaler for Kim in case it was needed. He grabbed Kim from Tommy and put the tube to her mouth.

"Ready Kim on the count of three."

Kimberly nodded as she cried and panted.

"1..2…3.."

Kimberly inhaled.

"1…2…3…"

Kimberly inhaled again.

"1…2…3…"

Kimberly took one last inhale before calming down. She was still crying but her breathing had gone back to normal.

"My mom is in danger! Everyone I love is in danger."

"So are you Kim, whoever did this not only trashed your house but they took your inhaler. If I didn't have an extra you could have died. They have taken it too far. I'm calling the police." Jason said.

Tommy held Kim as she cried into him. Their happy perfect life had turned into a living nightmare.

* * *

**A/N any ideas on who the stalker is? I'll tell you if you're right. What do you think will happen? Thanks again to TwilightElena for her help writing this chapter. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	6. Kimberly's Attack

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I want to thank TwilightElena for her help with this chapter. **

* * *

Jason called the police and told them what happen. They promised to go and get clues from Kim's house.

"I want to go home but I don't feel safe there." Kimberly cried.

"What about coming to my house for a few days?" Jason asked.

"I don't know…"

"What do you want Beautiful, what will make you feel safe?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "I feel safe right here in your arms but….I know tonight I won't."

"Maybe we should each take turns sleeping over Kim's house until we are sure she's safe." Jason suggested.

"Look whoever this person is, they're aren't going to attack Kim when there is a witness around." Kat said.

"Yeah, that's good, we don't want Kim to get attacked." Jason said.

"Yeah, but then how will you catch them?"

"We aren't going to use Kim as bait Kat. We are going to protect her however and whenever we can."

"You can't be with her every moment of the day. I say you teach her how to fight then just let her be on her own for a bit."

"Why are you trying so hard to make us leave Kim, Kat? It's not going to work."

"I'm just saying, if she doesn't learn now, she'll never learn."

"She is right." Kimberly said. "I can't fight and you guys can't be with me every minute of every day. I need to know how to defend myself."

"Ok, we will meet here tomorrow afternoon. Until then we need to get home and alert the parents of what's going on." Jason said

Everyone nodded and went to Jason's house. All the parents came over as well. They were all alerted and all agreed that Kim and her mom would stay at the Scott house until this person was found.

* * *

That next morning Jason woke up earlier than Kim and left to head to the park for some extra practice with Tommy; so they knew just what to teach her. Kimberly woke after him and spent the morning with her mom and Jason's parents before heading to the park. She was walking through the park just enjoying the view and the nice weather when someone grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground.

**(A/N this part is written by TwilightElena)**

She instantly looked up to see her attacker and she only saw a squirrel. She must have tripped. She sighed and shrugged it off as she stood to leave again.

The next thing she knew her head was being smashed into a tree. She saw stars for a moment as she recovered from the hit. She spun around and saw a man in a ski mask coming towards her. She let out a small scream of fear as she looked for some way out. She gasped as he finally grabbed her and began strangling her.

His hands were roaming down the front of her shirt and suddenly because of all her struggling the shirt ripped in half revealing Kim's chest. The figure wolf whistled. She stomped his foot angrily and backed away as he grabbed his foot. "Help me!" she screamed as she ran away from the man.

Suddenly she was grabbed by her hair and thrown to the ground. "You were cute and I wasn't going to be rough but that was mean…" he roughly punched her in the shoulder and began kicking her in the stomach brutally watching her cry out in pain. He smirked and kicked her in the shoulder and her stomach some more as he punched her across the face.

He left her a few more bruises and said, "sorry Doll but this pay off is great…." With that he grinned at her and took off running away leaving Kimberly to help herself.

* * *

**(A/N the rest is mine)**

A few minutes before with Tommy and Jason; they were working on some karate moves at the other end of the park.

"Yeah we definitely need to teach her the round house kick move." Jason said.

"Yeah, but most importantly we need to teach her how to block moves." Tommy nodded.

"I agree, what's about this move?"

Jason instantly attacked Tommy in a none physical way but still sending him to the floor. Once the was done with the move he helped him up.

"That's a good one. We…"

"HELP ME!" a voice screamed.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounded like a scream…."

"Kimberly!" they both said.

They both rushed toward the voice. Their hearts dropped their stomach as they saw Kim curled up on the grass beaten and bloody, They ran over to her. She was shaking and crying her clothes were ripped and torn and she was gasping desperately for air. Tommy and Jason ran over to her. Jason went to move the hair from her face but the second she felt someone touch her she screamed and her hand flew out scratching Jason across the cheek.

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Jason back up." Tommy said. He rushed to his girlfriend's side. "Beautiful, it's ok It's Tommy. What hurts?"

Kimberly just whimpered and turned away from them. As she did Tommy caught sight of her pressing her ripped shirt against her chest. He figured out what she was trying to hide. He turned to Jason.

"Give me your sweater."

Jason obeyed. Tommy took it and looked back to Kim.

"Beautiful, can you look at me just for a second?"

Kimberly turned her head she saw the sweater in Tommy's hands.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Let me help you put this on."

Kimberly slowly turned back to him. He gently put the sweater on her. Her breathing was still irregular.

"Where's your inhaler?"

Kimberly shrugged. Tommy looked at Jason who handed him the spare. He put the tube in her mouth, Kimberly too three deep breaths before finally calming down.

"Baby, what happen?" Tommy asked. "Who did this?"

"I don't know, they were wearing a ski mask." Kimberly whimpered.

"Can you stand up?"

Kimberly tried to stand but the pain was too much to bare so she sunk back down but Tommy caught her before she could touch the floor.

"Ow! Ow!" Kimberly cried.

"Why didn't one of our parents take you here? Why on earth would you come by yourself?" Jason asked.

"Your parents had to work and my mom believed I could get her safely."

Jason sighed.

"We need to get you looked at." Tommy said.

"No," Kimberly whimpered. "No doctors please I don't want anyone to touch me."

"I never said anything about a doctor. Did you forget my mom was nurse?" Tommy said.

Kimberly relaxed and nodded. Tommy lifted bridal style and everyone walked back to Tommy's house. He walked inside and set Kim down on the couch. Jason sat next to her. Tommy went to get his mother.

"Are you mad at me big brother?" Kimberly asked.

"No, I could never be mad at you baby sister. I'm mad at myself. I never should have left this morning. I should have left with you." Jason said giving her a smile.

"Jason you love waking up early and working in your karate. I like sleeping in. I would have been cranky if you made me go with you this morning and you wouldn't have been happy having to wait for me to be ready."

"At least you wouldn't have gotten attacked."

"Jason Scott you stop blaming yourself! What happen to me it's not your fault."

Jason sighed. "Is there anything you can tell me about your attacker?"

"He only attacked me because he was hired. As he left he said 'sorry Doll but this pay off is great….' So someone hired him."

"You heard the voice? So it was a male?"

"Yeah, either that or that was one strong girl."

Jason chuckled. "Who hired him though?"

"I wish I knew."

Just then Tommy's mom walked in. She went right over to Kim and gave her a quick exam.

"Ok, well luckily nothing is broken. You have some bad bruising and will be sore for a while but nothing serious."

"Does that mean, I can't learn to fight?" Kimberly asked.

"I would advise against it, at least for now. It is important that you learn how to defend yourself though especially after this."

Kimberly nodded. "Good because I want to learn."

"We will. After you heal." Jason said.

"No, now. I'm fine."

Kimberly went to stand up but a pain went through her side, she groaned and lost her footing. Tommy caught her and helped her back onto the couch.

"Kimberly, you will learn to fight but after you heal."

"No, I want to learn now. I felt so defenseless and weak out there and never want to feel like that again. It…It was really scary…." Kimberly said as her voice cracked.

"Don't worry Kim, we're going to protect you. Once you're healed we will teach you to fight. You will never be in that position again I promise." Tommy said.

"I…was…was defenseless. I…I couldn't…I couldn't fight back….I…I was…was so scared." Kimberly said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Shhhh," Jason soothed. "You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you."

"I thought…I thought he was going…going to…to…to rape me." Kimberly cried as she finally let the tears fall.

"Oh Beautiful." Tommy said and hugged her tight. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Jason I will look out for you."

"From now you aren't leaving this house unless someone is with you." Jason said.

"But Jason…"

"No, it's for your own safety Kim. Until this man is caught."

"Don't you get Jase? The man who attacked me isn't the man who is really after me. He is working with the person. He is getting paid to hurt me."

"So that makes it right?"

"No, but just because the man who attacked me is caught doesn't mean I'm safe."

"He will have to tell the police who he is working for and when he does we will have our person."

Kimberly sighed. "Guys I…I think I might know who it is…"

"Who Kim?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly didn't answer.

"You can tell us Kim." Jason said.

"Mom's new boyfriend…."

"Why would he go after you?" Tommy's mom asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "He was really touchy feely with me when I first met him."

"Yeah but to attack you? Doesn't he know he'd lose your mom?" Jason asked.

"It was just an idea."

"Look Kimberly I promise you we will find out who did this and they will pay ." Tommy said.

Kimberly just nodded. One of the main reasons she wanted to learn to fight so badly is so Tommy and Jason didn't always have to fight for her. If she knew how to fight she'd be able to fight this person off and wouldn't have to risk their lives. If anything happen to them she'd never forgive herself.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Tommy and Jason teach Kim how to fight how do you think it will go? Thanks one last time to TwilightElena for her help on this chapter. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	7. Feeling Free

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

The next day Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly were downstairs in Tommy's basement which was set up like a dojo shop.

"All right Kimberly right now we are just going to work on self defense. Once you heal better we will work on more fighting moves. " Jason said.

"No, I want to learn to fight." Kimberly demanded.

"Kimberly you aren't physically ready to fight." Tommy told her.

"I'm fine."

"Kimberly you were in tears this morning just trying to dress yourself. You're not even going to do any physical work today anyway. We are just going to show you some moves." Jason said.

"What? Jason that's not fair! I want to fight. I need to fight!"

"You will, but we can't rush this. Especially not when you're injured."

"Listen closely…I . NEED. TO. FIGHT." Kimberly demanded.

"Why? Why are you so desperate to push yourself and risk getting hurt worse?"

"Well I…I need to be safe…you guys said so yourself."

"It's more than that Beautiful I can see it in your eyes. What's really going on?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly sighed and looked down before looking back at Tommy. "I'm scared." She whimpered.

Tommy pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Of what?"

"If, whoever is behind this, finds out you guys know about the letter and that I didn't break up with you they will…they will go after you. I…I need to fight back and save you…I can't let anything happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to us. I love that you want to learn to fight and stand up for yourself but you can't push it. You can really hurt yourself ok? I love you and I'll do everything to protect you, but you have to let us and listen to us ok?"

"Ok, I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't be baby just trust us ok?"

Kimberly nodded. "Ok now just watch." Tommy said.

He and Jason started to show Kim some self defense moves. Kimberly watched as they went back and forth throwing fake insult at each other.

* * *

A few weeks went by and Kimberly had fully physically healed from her attack. She couldn't wait to start training. Something she didn't think about was healing mentally. Kimberly was standing on one of the mats. Jason was in front of her and Tommy was behind her.

"Ok, now raise your arm up in front of your face, just like we showed you." Jason said.

Kimberly did as he said.

"Good, now why do block like that? Why not just cover your face with your hands?"

"Because your arm in stronger than your hands."

"Good, ok now lower your arm."

Kimberly put her arm down.

"I'm going to come at you and I want you to block me."

Kimberly nodded and got into a fight position. Jason raised his fist and came at her. Kimberly was hit with a flashback of her attack. She jumped and stumbled backwards. She gained her footing back and covered her mouth to fight off the whimper. Tommy caught her and held her.

"It's ok, you're safe." He soothed.

Tommy shared a look with Jason. They knew something like this would happen.

"You're safe Kim it's all right."

"We figured this might happen. You've healed from the attack physically but you haven't healed mentally. That's why Tommy and I wanted to wait." Jason said.

"I had a flashback. Jason wasn't Jason, he was the attacker."

"Are you ok to keep going?" Jason asked.

Kimberly nodded. "I'm tired of being the weak one that everyone always has to save. It's time I toughen up."

"You were never weak but let's try again." Jason said.

Kimberly moved back onto the mats. Jason again went to attack and Kimberly again pulled away. She looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." She whispered.

"It's ok, let's take a break. I'll go get us some drinks." Jason said.

He went upstairs. Tommy went over to Kim and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll get it."

"I can't, I'm just too scared. Every time I see that fist coming towards me I just remember that attack and I get scared. I wish I could stop being scared of him and be mad at him. If I was mad maybe it would be easier to fight."

A light bulb went off in Tommy's head. If he could get Kim mad she'd be able to overcome so much, including her dad leaving. In order to make her mad he'd have to push her and he never wanted to do that. He'd have to push her to talk about her feelings toward her father leaving and that will either cause an asthma attack or help her heal.

"Can I ask you something Kim?"

"Of course."

"Are you mad at your father?"

Kimberly tensed and turned pale. "Wha-what?"

"You're father, are you mad at him?"

"I don't know I guess…what does that have to do with anything?"

"I mean if my dad left I'd be mad at him. What about your attacker are you mad at him?"

"Tommy stop why are you doing this to me?"

Tommy felt like he was just punched in the stomach but he had to do this, it was for Kim's own good.

"He made you feel weak didn't he? Aren't you mad at him for that?"

"Tommy stop it!"

"I'm just asking because to me it seems like he's right. You're weak."

"What?"

"If you spend the rest of your life being scared of him then yeah, you are weak. You aren't mad at him? He made you feel so weak and defenseless yet you aren't mad at him?"

"I…I guess I'm a little mad?"

"A little? After all he did to you you're only 'a little' mad? Kimberly this person nearly beat you to a bloody pulp he almost raped you, you were weak….."

"SHUT UP!" Kimberly squealed.

Tommy smirked his plan was working….till he saw the tears in her eyes. Maybe using her attack was pushing it too far.

"What about your father Kim? He just left without so much as a good bye. Then he send his girlfriend over to get his things and you also find out he had been cheating? Kimberly how can you not be furious at him? After everything he has done to you, what about your mother? Your poor mother didn't deserve any of this yet your father threw her away like yesterday's trash."

"Tommy stop it! Stop hurting me!"

She was begging and he hated it but it needed to be done.

"I'm not hurting you Kim, he is. Kevin Hart, your father, he hurt you and he has been hurting you since he left. He's always been that constant thorn in your side stabbing at you whenever someone brought it up. Aren't you tired of that? Aren't you tired of hurting?"

"I…I guess…"

"So don't give him an more power over you. Fight back at him and make him sorry for hurting you. Get rid of that thorn Kim."

"I…I can't."

"Why not? He made you so mad, he hurt your mother so much, you said she cries herself to sleep at night right? That's because of your father. He caused all that so get back at him."

"Stop…please don't bring my mom into this."

Tommy smirked Bingo!

"Your mom is a major part of this. She is still hurting, why do you think she is dating so many men? She is trying to get over the hurt your father caused by getting with other men."

"Tommy stop it I mean it!" Kimberly growled.

"No, your mom is hurting just as bad as you and so she is getting with a new man every week. She is so hurt and in so much pain…."

"STOP IT!" Kimberly screamed and threw a punch at Tommy. He blocked it and smiled. She smiled back when she realized what he had just done. She didn't let that anger faded. Now that it was finally out she was going to get rid of it. So she pulled her hand back and threw another punch. "I HATE YOU! YOU HURT US BOTH! I WAS JUST A LITTLE GIRL AND I HAD NO IDEA WHY YOU LEFT ME! YOU JUST LEFT ME WITHOUT A GOODBYE AND I HATE IT! I HATE YOU! YOU'VE HURT ME SO BAD AND I'M SO MAD AT YOU!"

Kimberly screamed and screamed as she threw punch after punch, kick after kick at Tommy, while he just fought back. Her breathing increased and soon she was panting but she kept going. She wasn't panting because she was having an attack she was panting because she felt so amazing and her body was getting so worked out by her actions. Her anger toward her father soon vanished and her anger toward the attack surfaced.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND I HATE HOW YOU MADE ME FEEL! YOU DID IT JUST TO MAKE A FEW BUCKS OF CASH, I WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A JOB TO YOU AND YOU TREATED ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING! I AM A HUMAN BEING AND I HAVE FEELINGS BUT YOU JUST THREW THOSE OUT THE WINDOW AND CAME OVER ME! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME I HATE YOU!"

Finally Kimberly stopped mid-punch. Her panting had turned to hyperventilating and she dropped to her knees. Tommy dropped next to her and held her close. He had her inhaler in hand. When he tried to help her she pushed it away.

"Kim you need this!"

"No, I'm not having an attack. I'm just…I'm overwhelmed with the feeling inside me right now."

Tommy rubbed her back and helped her calm down. Soon her breathing was back to normal.

"Thank you Tommy. I needed that."

"You're welcome Beautiful. I'm sorry for anything I said that may have upset you."

"You didn't. I feel so good right now."

"Good is what way?"

Kimberly smiled at him and said "I feel free."

* * *

**A/N thanks for reading, please review. Next chapter Kim gets another letter what will it say? Can the gang keep Kim safe? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	8. Forbidden

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

"You didn't. I feel so good right now."

"Good is what way?"

Kimberly smiled at him and said "I feel free."

Just then Jason came down the stairs, he saw Kim panting and rushed to her side.

"Kim, Kim it's ok just breathe."

Kimberly chuckled a bit. "I'm fine Jason, really I'm not having an attack."

"You're panting…"

"From working so hard, not because I can't breathe. I'm fine. Tommy really helped me."

"So you can fight?"

"And block? Want to take me on or are you too chicken?"

Jason and Tommy laughed. "Easy there Kim, make sure you catch your breath before you start again." Tommy said.

"Yeah, no need for you to have an attack." Jason told her.

Kimberly frowned and sighed.

"Whoa, what happen to the happy Kim we just saw a minute a go."

"I'll never actually be free will I? I'll learn to fight I may even be as good as you two but I'll always be the weakest and most vulnerable in the group because of my asthma. No matter how strong I am at fighting I'll always have the asthma as a reminder of how weak I am."

"Kimberly you aren't weak. Just because your breathing isn't as strong as the others doesn't mean you're weak." Jason said to her.

"Yes it does. I can't fight like you guys can because I might have an attack. It's not fair ever since we learned I've had asthma I've been treated differently. I'm tired of it! I want to be normal for once!"

"Kim look we all need to take time out and rest after a hard work out like that. You might just have to rest a little longer then us to make sure you're breathing is back to normal before we continue." Tommy told her.

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll wait."

"Good girl. Just remember you are the strongest women I know. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

"How can you love a girl with asthma?" she asked softly.

"Kimberly you are so much more than a girl with asthma. You're…you're smart, you always make me laugh, even when I'm down, you know everything about me, more than anyone else. You're so talented and you're so, so, so beautiful. You are very strong and independent women. That's why I love you. I don't care that you have asthma. That doesn't change anything about how I feel about you. Please Beautiful believe me, you are perfect."

Kimberly smiled through tears. "Thank you Tommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned in and shared a kiss.

"Ok, who wants to take me on?" Jason asked breaking them apart.

"I'll do it!" Kimberly smiled.

"All right, bring it on baby sister."

"Oh it's on Jason."

They both got up and Tommy moved off the mat to watch them. Tommy smiled as she watched Kim go after Jason and block all his moves.

"You're going down Big brother!" Kimberly said throwing a punch.

"Oh no you're going down baby sister." Jason said catching her hand.

Kimberly giggled at the playful batter before sweeping his feet out from under him sending him to the floor.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding Kim is a natural." Jason said.

Kimberly smiled. She helped him back up. "I'm not even panting. In fact I think I can take you both on."

The guys laughed. "Not today Kim maybe after a few more lessons but not today." Tommy laughed.

"Chicken!"

She started to flap her arms and cluck like a chicken. The guys looked at each other and smirked. They both grabbed her. Tommy had her arms and Jason had her legs. She giggled and squirmed.

"Let me go!"

"Nope not until you take back the chicken comment." Jason said.

"Never!"

"Then we can't let you go."

Kimberly giggled as they swung her side to side. "Guys quit it!"

"Say sorry."

"Nope."

"Hey, Tommy didn't you just get a new pool put in?" Jason asked smirking at him.

"Yeah I did, but it's not heated yet. It's still really too cold." Tommy said.

"I think it will be warm enough for Kim, what do you say?"

"I think you're right."

"No! No! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kimberly squealed. "You're not chickens, you're not chickens!"

They guys laughed and set her back down. They all just laughed and laughed. Finally their laughter calmed down.

"Kimberly, Jason you're parents are here." Tommy's mother called down to them.

"Awww!" Kimberly pouted.

"Don't worry Beautiful we will see each other again tomorrow at school."

* * *

Everyone went upstairs.

"Kimberly what were you doing down there?" Caroline asked.

"Tommy and Jason were teaching me how to fight." Kimberly answered.

"I thought I said I didn't want you to learn to fight."

"I need it mom. Someone is after me and until we figure out who I'm not safe. I need to learn to fight so I can be safe. I thought you understood that after my first attack."

"I do not care who is after you. I am your mother and I will not allow you to fight and as long as this continues I forbid you to see Tommy."

"What!"

"From this moment forward you and Tommy are broken up"

"No! Mom you can't do that."

"Yes I can. Come we are going home."

Tears filled Kimberly eyes as she gave Tommy a hug. "I love you Tommy." She whimpered.

"I love you too. We will get through this Beautiful I promise."

She nodded and followed her mother out the door.

"Don't worry we will speak to Caroline." Jason's mother said.

Tommy just nodded. He and Jason said goodbye and left the house.

* * *

The Scott's and the Hart's finally reached home. Kimberly right into Jason's room, which she was sharing with Jason, and buried her face into her pillow crying. Jason followed her and sat by her side and rubbed her back.

"I was so happy and confident Jason now all I feel is heartbroken and weak."

"It will work out baby sister. My parents will convince your mother. You need to learn this Kim, I don't care what your mother says."

"I don't care about fighting Jason. I care that I may never see Tommy again."

Jason sighed. He couldn't promise that Caroline would allow Kim to see Tommy again. If she didn't he didn't know how Kim was going to survive.

* * *

**A/N Kim gets another letter from her attacker and will Caroline ever change her mind? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	9. Another Letter

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I AM CO-WRITING THIS STORY WITH TWILIGHTELENA I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

The Scott's and the Hart's finally reached home. Kimberly went right into Jason's room, which she was sharing with Jason, and buried her face into her pillow crying. Jason followed her and sat by her side and rubbed her back.

"I was so happy and confident Jason now all I feel is heartbroken and weak."

"It will work out baby sister. My parents will convince your mother. You need to learn this Kim, I don't care what your mother says."

"I don't care about fighting Jason. I care that I may never see Tommy again."

Jason sighed. He couldn't promise that Caroline would allow Kim to see Tommy again. If she didn't he didn't know how Kim was going to survive.

"It might help if you plead your case to your mom. If she hears it from you maybe she'll listen." Jason suggested.

Kimberly turned her head to look at him. "You really think so?"

"It's worth a try isn't it?"

Kimberly nodded. She sat up and wiped her eyes. She stood up and headed toward the door. She was going to make her mom see her ways. She walked into the living room and saw her mother with Jason's parents.

"Can I talk to my mother alone?" Kimberly asked.

The Scott's nodded and left. Kimberly turned to her mom and sighed.

"Kimberly you can say whatever you want, you are not to learn to fight and you are never allowed to see Tommy again. In fact I'm re-enrolling into another school just so I can be sure you won't see him."

**(A/N this part is written by TwilightElena)**

* * *

"Mom you can't be serious"

"I am serious Kimberly."

"I love him mom!"

"Honey you are a child, you have no sense of real love. What you're feeling is a school crush, nothing more."

"That isn't true!"

"It is! You are a teenager, you know nothing of what being in love means."

"I know I would do anything for him. I would risk my life for him!"

"That means you are stupid, not in love. You shouldn't risk your life for anyone. Your own life is more important than anyone else's."

"No mom! Tommy has saved my life more than once. When I was attacked he didn't hesitate to jump into the battle and try to save me."

"Well he can risk his life all he wants but you shall not."

"Mom! You're missing the point."

"No Kimberly you are. Tommy is just a mere child, a teenager just like you. Neither of you know what it is like to be in love."

"He is teaching me how to fight mom! I won't have to worry about being attacked anymore. Jason is helping him, you like Jason mom. You know he won't hurt me. "

"Jason I trust but not in this case. Kimberly a young lady shouldn't be fighting."

"So it is better I am attacked?"

"You know what I mean Kimberly."

"I don't mom! If I don't know how to defend myself then how am I ever going to avoid being beat up again."

"If you don't hang around those boys you won't be hurt so often."

"Mom! Just stop! I love Tommy. Whenever I am with him it is like I can't breathe. He makes me smile when I am upset. He always knows what to say to make me feel better. He takes care of me and says I'm the only girl for him. He doesn't care about himself, only me. He is wonderful mom! I can't see myself with anyone else but him. He keeps me safe, he makes me feel safe mom… that hasn't happened in a long time. He re-"

"Okay Kimberly, you have convinced me. I see you do understand what love is. Although I still think you are too young but I won't forbid you to see him anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes Kimberly…."

"Can I learn to fight?"

"As long as you only use it for self defense, not beating up people just because you can."

"I will Mom I promise."

"One last thing."

"What?"

"Stay safe."

"Tommy always keeps me safe."

"Now run along dear…"

"Yes mom. I love you!"

"I love you too"

**(A/N the next part is mine, except the letter. The letter TwilightElena wrote.)**

* * *

Kimberly ran into Jason's room and jumped onto the bed.

"So I take it she changed her mind?" Jason laughed.

"Yep I have to call Tommy."

She grabbed her cell and rushed out of the room. Jason laughed shaking his head. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

At school the next day Kimberly skipped happily over to her locker. She opened her locker and a small letter fell out. Kimberly gulped. Her stalker had been gone while she was healing physically. A part of Kim thought it was over, but this just proved it wasn't. She bent down and picked the letter. Her eyes went wide as she read it.

Dear Perky Pink Kimmy,

You failed the test. You showed Tommy the letter and you didn't take it seriously. What a pitty. I will give you one more chance, you see I really like games and I am enjoying this one so greatly. The fear on your face just tickles me. Once again, we are going to play a game. You have until noon this afternoon to break up with Tommy or I will begin my fun.

I will kidnap the children you care so much about from the orphanage and I will torture them and abuse them, maybe I will even scream in their faces, like your father used to do to you. Isn't that right Kimmy kins? Do you want me to hurt the children like your parent's hurt you? Aww, you didn't think I knew about that did you? Don't worry Kimmy, I know EVERYTHING about you and it will just be getting worse.

Don't test me Kimmy. You don't get another second chance in this game. If you fail again, you loose and you will lose everyone you love and care about. Trini, Zack, Billy, Adam, Rocky… they will all be hurt in some way and it will all be your fault.

Time is ticking Kimmy…Make your choice.

Let the games begin.

Suddenly arms went around her waist and she screamed. She did a round house kick knocking them away. As she turned she saw Tommy with his hands ready to defend himself.

"Kim easy, it's only me." He said.

Kimberly sighed and looked down at her hands. "Sorry."

Tommy went over to her and took the letter from her. He read it and his eyes went wide.

"This person is crazy."

"How do they know so much about me Tommy? How could they know about my father? Everyone knows my father left but only a few people know he used to be abusive."

"They only people who know are your close friends and your family."

"Do you think they might have told?"

"Wait a second…."

"What?"

"Have you seen you're mother boyfriend since the attack?"

"No, my mom goes to see him every night but I stay home."

"I'm sure he asks about you, yes?"

"Maybe, what does that prove?"

"Look, if he is asking why you don't like him or why you never visit him your mom might tell him about your past so he understands why you're so scared of him."

"What are you saying Tommy?"

"I'm saying…you might be right. You're stalker might be your mom's new boyfriend."

"i…I was…was just naming names…I wasn't serious."

"Look at the facts, the person who attacked you in the park was a man right?"

"Yes."

"Was he older?"

"I couldn't really tell but I think so."

"You said he was mean to you from the start right?"

Kimberly nodded. "It's not him. The voice doesn't match up."

"Can you really tell me you remember the sound of your mother's boyfriends voice after only one meeting? It was also before the attack so, it could be."

Kimberly shook her head. "It…It can't be him…He…he could hurt my…my mom."

Tommy pulled her into him. "It's ok Beautiful. Your mom will be fine. The Scott's will protect her."

"Of course we will." Jason said walking over. "Who are we protecting?"

"Kim's mom. We think it's her new boyfriend who is Kim's stalker" Tommy said rubbing Kim's back as she buried her face into his chest.

"We need to speak to your mom then."

"What for?" Trini asked as she and the others walked over.

"We think we might have found Kim's stalker." Jason said.

"You did?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, we think it's Kim's mother's boyfriend."

"Why him?"

"He is the only person who could have found out about Kim's past and used it against her."

"What?"

"Read this other note." Tommy said handing it to Kat.

"Wow this person is crazy."

"We need to find out who it is and fast."

"How?" Kimberly whimpered.

"Only you can tell Kim. The only proof we have is the voice."

"I know but what good will that do?"

"We need Kim's mother's boyfriend to say the things your attacker said. If the voice matches up we have our man, if not…well we will keep looking."

"I'm scared."

"We know are you Kim. You have the right to be, but you need to be brave enough to find out who this person is. "

"I know. I can do that. Just tell me what to do." She turned away from Tommy's chest but stayed in his arms.

"You need to confront her boyfriend."

"Oh that would be a lovely visit. "Hello I know you hate me but have you by chance been beating me up and leaving me weird letters in my locker?"

"Not like that. Do you remember what your attacker said to you."

"Yes."

"Make him say that. If the voice is the same as you remember, it's him, if it's not…well we will go from there."

Kimberly nodded. "Ok I'll do it. My mother is going to visit him tonight. I'll go with her and find out then. I'll let you guys know tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. This meeting was either going to be really good or really, really bad. They just hoped it was the first one.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Kim confronts her mother's boyfriend. How will it go? Is he Kim's stalker? Also the true stalker and all the questions will be answered in the next chapter. For sneak peeks and updates on my future work fan me on facebook here /pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	10. The Truth is Out

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

When Kimberly got home that afternoon she went right to her mother.

"Mom, do you have a minute?"

"Sure Baby, what's up?"

"When is the next time you're going to see….your boyfriend?"

"Perrie?"

"Yeah him."

"Tonight around six. Why?"

"Can…can I join you?"

"Of course but why?"

"You are supporting me and my learning to fight so I want to support you and get to know Perrie."

"Ok, sure, he'd love to have you."

"What about me?" a voice asked.

Kimberly turned and saw Jason walk over.

"This man might be Kim's new step brother as Kim's older brother it is my job to make sure this man is right for her." Jason explained.

"Sure you can come. I'll call him and let him know, so he makes enough dinner."

"Thank you mom." Kimberly said

She and Jason went back into his bedroom.

"Thank you." Kimberly breathe out.

Jason laughed. "Did you really think I'd let you face this man alone?"

"I thought I had to be brave and do it alone."

"You're never alone Kim. I'm always going to be here for you."

"Thank you big brother."

"You're welcome baby sister."

Jason hugged her and she hugged him relaxing into his arms.

"I have no idea what I'm going to say to him. How do I make him say what my attacker did?"

"Say you're writing a script and you're not sure if the words are better spoken by a man or a woman so you need him to be tester."

"Ok, what if he is the attacker Jason, how do I react."

"Look after we ask him we are going to go outside and go for a walk, you keep yourself together till we get outside. Once we are outside you can scream or anything and tell me the truth all right?"

"Ok."

"It's going to be all right Kim. I promise. I'll keep you safe even if he isn't your attacker."

Kimberly just nodded. She hoped Jason was telling the truth and everything would be all right.

* * *

Around 5:45 Jason, Kim and Caroline got into the car and headed to Perrie's house. Kimberly was quiet on the way there.

When they reached the house they knocked on the door. Kimberly took a deep breath and let it out.

"Easy Kim, don't have an attack. Do you have your inhaler?" Caroline asked.

"Yes mom. I'm fine."

"What was with that deep breath, you're acting like you're walking to your death."

"I'm fine mom." Kimberly said.

Jason rubbed her back knowing she was really not 'fine'. "I'm here." He reminded her.

Kimberly nodded. The door opened. Perrie opened the door. "Caroline, so good to see you again." He greeted and kissed both her cheeks.

"Perrie this is a man who is like an adoptive son to me Jason Scott." Caroline said.

"Please to meet you Jason." Perrie said shaking his hand. "Ah and Kimberly, I was very happy to hear you were coming. I hope your distance wasn't because of anything I did."

"No, I just wasn't ready to allow another man into my life after my dad, but my boyfriend really helped me get through it and now I'm ready."

"What a wonderful boyfriend he must be. I'd love to meet him….it's not this young man is it?"

"Oh no, no." Kimberly said quickly. "Jason is my best friend….almost like a brother."

"I thought so but I just wanted to be sure. Anyway please come in."

Everyone walked inside and into the kitchen.

"Can I offer any of you a drink?"

"Water is fine." Kimberly answered.

"Jason, Caroline?"

"I'm fine dear, Thank you." Caroline answered.

"Water is ok."Jason said.

Perrie got everyone their drinks and they sat down at the table.

"So Kimberly, if you don't mind me asking, what happen between you and your father that made you dislike me so much?"

Kimberly and Jason looked at each other.

"You don't know?" Kimberly asked.

"No, your mother said it was your business and she'd only tell me if you allowed her too." Perrie answered.

Kimberly looked at Jason her eyes wide. Maybe he isn't her stalker.

"So uh….Perrie can I ask you a personal question."

"I just asked you one so sure."

"I'm uh….writing a play and I have this line that I'm not sure if it would sound better coming from a man or a woman so could you maybe say the line and tell me what you think?"

"Sure, what is the line?"

"sorry Doll but this pay off is great…."

"sorry Doll but this pay off is great…."

Kimberly sighed he wasn't her attacker. The voices didn't match up.

"Uh, Perrie would you mind if Kim and I went outside for a walk?" Jason asked.

"Not at all, is everything all right."

"Yes."

Jason stood up but Kim didn't move. She had to be sure this man was safe, not just for herself but for her mother. "Can you do it in another voice maybe?"

"I'm not good at doing other voices Although I do a very good breathless man, but that's only when I'm having an attack."

Kimberly froze. "You…you have asthma?"

"Yep, my whole life."

Jason sat down.

"It never goes away?"

"No."

"Doesn't it make you feel weak?"

"I'm only as weak as I let it make me. If I stop doing things I love because I have asthma then I'm weak but I can't let having asthma control my life."

"Did your friends ever treat you differently because of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did they treat you like the baby, like they always had to protect you and that you couldn't fend for yourself?"

"Yes, all the time. I made a big mistake out of anger though Kim. I was so angry at my friends that one day I decided I wasn't sick and I didn't have asthma. So I left my inhaler at home and went to the park with my friends. As I started to run around I felt an attack coming on."

"What did you do?"

"What could I do? I had no inhaler and I couldn't scream. One of my friends saw and tried to help but in the end I had to be taken to the hospital."

"I've had attacks like that but Jason always seemed to have an extra."

"You're lucky. Living your life with asthma doesn't make you weak. Letting your asthma live your life for you makes you weak."

Kimberly did say anything as he let her words sink in.

"Do you understand what that means Kim?"

"I think so…."

"If you live your life that way you want and without always worrying about asthma your strong, but if you avoid going to the park because you're scared of having an attack or you never get together with guy because you're scared he won't love you with your illness than you are weak. From what I heard from your mother you are very strong."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that"

"You're welcome and don't be mad at your friends, they have the right to protect you and worry about you ."

"Yeah, you hear that we have the right." Jason teased poking her in the side making her giggle.

"That also means though that you and the others should also give her space to live her life freely."

"See." Kimberly teased back.

Perrie laughed at them. "Don't worry, either of you. It will get easier."

"Thank you." Kimberly said.

"You're welcome."

"If you don't mind me asking how…how did you get it?"

"My abusive father was a smoker." Perrie asked.

Kimberly didn't respond they had more in common than she thought.

"Mine too…" she muttered softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You're lucky you got away from him when you did."

"I'm learning that now. Thank you Perrie and I'm sorry for not giving you a chance sooner."

"Don't be sorry, I understand. Just know I do not intend to replace you father, all I want is to be your friend."

"I'd like that."

"Good, now you and Jason may go on your walk if you'd like."

Kimberly just nodded and stood up with Jason and they walked outside. Kimberly burst into tears. Jason hugged her and rubbed her back.

"That's not the reaction I was excepting. What's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible, horrible, person Jason."

"Why would you say that?"

"I believed that man was my attacker and I…I…"

"You what?"

"I lied to you and the others about him."

"What?"

"He was never rude to me. He was always that nice but I wasn't ready to let him in my life so I lied."

"Kim."

"I'm so, so, sorry please don't hate me."

"Shhhh I don't hate you. I understand why you lied. I'm not happy about it but I will never hate you and I'm sure the others won't hate you either, plus you're giving him a chance now. That's what matters."

"He isn't my attacker, the voice didn't match up."

"That's good news then."

"We have so much in common and I was so mean."

"Kimberly you weren't ready. No one blames you for that."

Kimberly nodded. "So we figured out he isn't my attacker….what now?"

"Let's just go talk to him, get to know him better."

"I'd like that."

They both went inside and sat back down.

"So, Kimberly I hear you're learning karate." Perrie said.

"Yeah, Jason and my boyfriend are teaching me."

"May I ask, what brought this on?"

"Uh…I was attacked."

"That's awful, are you all right?"

"I've healed, but I'm being stalked so everyone just wanted to make sure I could defend myself in case it happen again."

"How badly were you hurt?"

"I was badly bruised and shaken but nothing too serious."

Suddenly Perrie looked shocked. "Was it at the park?"

"Yeah, how'd you know."

"Did it happen a few weeks ago, around a month or two?"

"Yes, how did you know."

"I was at the park that day and I heard a women talking on the phone to someone telling them to attack someone bad enough to bruise them and scare them, nothing too serious."

"Did you see what they looked like?" Jason asked.

"She was blond and had British accent."

"What was she wearing?"

"Pink, a lot of pink."

Jason and Kimberly looked at each other it couldn't be could it?

"Why didn't you do anything?" Caroline asked.

"I waited around for like two hours to see if I saw anything weird or if I heard anything screaming for help but nothing happen so I thought maybe the women was talking about a game or a movie or something so I left. If I had any idea it was you they were talking about I swear I would have done everything I could to find you."

"I understand, Thanks Perrie. Do you think if you saw this girl again you'd be able to identify her?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes."

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he took out a photo of the whole gang and gave it to him.

"Anyone in this picture look like the girl your saw?"

"The blond in the corner over there." Perrie said pointing to Kat. "I'm sure."

Kimberly and Jason looked at each other. How was it possible that Kat was behind everything? Was it possible? Was Perrie lying? He had to be, Kat would never endanger Kim's life….would she? The biggest question was now that Jason and Kim knew this, what were they going to do about it?

* * *

**A/N ok so I have a confession I wasn't always planning on making Perrie nice. At first I was going to make him mean but then I decided to change it so this is what came of it. So now that the truth is out what is going to happen? In the next chapter Kat makes another attack on Kim will it be fetal? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	11. The Final Attack

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'M CO-WRITING THIS STORY WITH TWILIGHTELENA SO SHE HELPED WRITE THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY :)**

* * *

Later that night Jason and Kimberly were laying in their bed wide awake. Neither of them could sleep.

"Jason are you awake?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, you can't sleep either?"

"No, do you think Perrie is telling the truth?"

"He's been honest about everything else, why would he lie about what he saw?"

"I don't know." Kimberly sighed.

She sat up. "Jason what are we going to do with this information?"

Jason sat up and patted the seat next to him. Kimberly climbed into bed with him.

"Look, we can't tell the others."

"We never kept secrets from each other before."

"We will tell them but we need to find more proof first."

"How, we can't just ask Kat she'll deny everything."

"We need to watch her reaction closely."

"Reaction to what?"

"We're going to tell the others that Perrie saw and can identify the person behind this, we won't tell them he already did. Depending on how Kat reacts will tell us everything we need to know."

"If she doesn't react?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know. We will think of something."

Kimberly sighed and cuddled into his side. "Do we have to tell them?"

"They're going to ask."

"They'll ask if he's the stalker, they won't ask….about what I did…."

"That's what you're really worried about isn't it?"

"You're the only one who knows."

"Look, we have to tell them the truth Kim. Otherwise they have no reason to trust he is telling the truth."

"It could cost me my friendship."

"Hey, when we were six years old we made a promise to each other that we'd always be friends no matter what. Everyone will understand."

"How do you keep a promise like that when one of the friends is stalking another?"

"I promise Kim we will figure something out. Just try and hang in there."

Kimberly nodded and let the sleep take over. Jason kissed her head and let the sleep take over him too.

* * *

The next day everything was fine during school hours no one asked any questions and Kimberly was able to keep quiet about what happen.

After school everyone went to the park to do homework still no one said anything. Until finally Kat asked something.

"Ok, since no one is going to ask I will. What happen yesterday with Perrie is he the stalker?"

Kimberly and Jason shared a look. Then they looked back to the others.

"He isn't the stalker. The voice didn't match up and he had no idea about my abusive past." Kimberly answered stiffly.

"Was he ok towards you, since Jason was there?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly looked down at her lap. "Yeah, he…he was fine."

"Kimberly just tell them the truth." Jason said.

She looked at him with wide eyes. Why did he have to say that?

"Tell us what Kim?" Tommy asked.

"I wasn't ready to let another man into my life so I…" Kimberly trialed off and muttered something before finishing off clearly. "…but now I don't mind so me and Perrie are getting along."

"Kimberly you muttered the most important part."

"I ied o ou lease on't ate me." She muttered again.

"Kimberly…Beautiful please look at me."

Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

"If Perrie hurt you please tell me."

"He didn't hurt me. Not yesterday or the first time."

"What?"

"I lied to you."

"I KNEW IT!" Kat yelled standing up.

"Hold on Kat, let Kimberly explain." Jason said.

"I wasn't ready to let another man into my life after my dad and I knew you'd speech me about it if I told you the truth so I lied and said he was a jerk. Please don't hate me." Kimberly whimpered.

No one said anything.

"You hate me don't you?"

"No!" Tommy said quickly. "We're shocked."

"I just wasn't ready but after Tommy and I sparred I felt ready. I'm sorry I lied to you all. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Kim."

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Perrie is a really great guy. He and Kim have more in common that she thought." Jason explained.

"Like what?" Adam asked.

"He and I both had abusive father who smoked and caught asthma because of it."

"Wow, that's pretty big."

"He really helped Kim with coming to terms with her illness and more confident about it." Jason told them.

Kimberly turned to Tommy and faced him. "I'm sorry I doubted your love for me just because of my illness. I understand now that you Love me for me despite my illness."

"Don't be sorry Beautiful. I'd just really like to meet this man. He seems to have had a big impact on you."

"He did, he wants to meet you too."

"Maybe next time we can all go meet him." Tommy suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great. He could really help us if we go. He said if he ever saw the person he'd be able to identify the person he heard on the phone plotting to attack Kim." Jason said.

Kim looked at Kat. She looked normal. "Well it's rude to invite ourselves."

"Oh you're not. Perrie told me next time we go over there he'd like you all to come. He even invited your parents." Kimberly said.

"Well I don't think I'm going. He sounds like a con to me." Kat said.

"A con?"

"You know what a con is Kimberly."

"Of course I do but how can you think he's a con?"

"Ok…maybe not a con but I'm telling you he's only after one thing and that's your mom. Making nice with you gives him an instant win to her heart. Women love men who get along with their children."

"What does he want Kat? He told me all he wants is a friendship."

"Yeah with you. He wants more than that with your mom…well maybe a friend with benefits."

"Kat stop it. Perrie isn't like that. I've met him. He respects women way too much." Jason said.

"He was acting nice because you were there. He only wants one thing from your mom Kim, I mean it's just like those horror movies. The child doesn't like the new step-parent but then decides to give them a chance and they end up being some crazy killer and murders the other parents leaving the child alone with them, then they end up being abused."

Kimberly stood up and walked away her breathing increasing a bit. Jason got up and went after her. He pulled her into his arms from behind.

"Don't listen to her. This is what I was hoping for. She is trying to avoid going over there because we said he could identify her and she doesn't want to be found out. She is just trying to scare you. Don't listen to her and don't have an attack you're fine. I'd be able to tell if Perrie was bad or not. He's not ok. You trust me more than Kat right?"

Kimberly nodded.

"So trust me when I say, you can trust Perrie ok?"

Kimberly nodded again. Tommy walked over.

"Everything ok over here?"

"Yeah Kim just got a little spooked by Kat's story."

"Don't listen to her Kim. You know how she gets." Tommy said.

"I know I'm ok."

"No you're not, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

He could read her like an open book. He knew her better than anyone. He knew there was more bothering her that she wasn't saying.

Kimberly and Jason shared a look.

"Ok, now I know something is going on. What is it?"

"Look, we can't tell you with everyone here. Walk home with us later and Kim and I will explain everything." Jason said.

"Ok."

They all went back to the table.

"Well I want to meet Perrie, and I'm sure my parents do too. The rest of you can do what you want." Tommy said as he sat back down.

"We will talk to our parents about it and get back to you." Trini said to Kim.

She just nodded.

* * *

Later on in the evening Kimberly, Tommy, and Jason were walking home.

"So, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Perrie didn't just say he could identify the person behind this, he did identify the person and who he said it was will shock you." Jason answered.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked.

"Kat." Jason said.

Tommy sighed. "Is he sure?"

"He said he was."

"It would make sense. All those letter have been saying to break up with me, only her close friends know about the abuse. She wants me and I wouldn't be surprised she tried to kill Kim in order to have me."

"We have no other proof yet, but I know Kim would have gone insane keeping this from you."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll keep it quiet until we have more proof." Tommy said.

"Thank Bro."

"Thanks Tommy." Kimberly said quietly

They three of them continued to walk. Suddenly Kim stopped in front of a house.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Home…" was all Kimberly had to say.

Jason and Tommy stopped to look and saw they were standing in front of Kim's house. Only it was different…it looked abandoned.

"As soon as all this mess is covered Kim you and your mom will be able to come home."

"No, I want to go inside."

"Kim…."

"No, just for a minute."

"Ok fine but we are coming with you."

They all walked inside. There was dust everywhere and spider webs were in every corner.

"Come on Kim, let's go home." Jason said gently.

"This is home. I want to stay here."

"Kimberly you aren't safe here."

"If the stalker is Kat she knows I'm staying with Jason. I'm no safer there than I am here."

"If Kat is not the stalker…."

"I just want to be home. Please."

"Ok, look I don't live far from here. Tommy and I will go back to my house and grab the car. Then we will come back and get you. Do you have your inhaler?"

"In my pocket."

"Cell phone?"

"Other pocket."

"Ok, we will be right back. Do NOT leave this house and do NOT open the door to anyone but us."

Kimberly nodded.

They both walked out of the house. Kimberly sighed and turned on the light and walked into the kitchen. She turned on that light and looked around. She sighed. She missed home so much.

"Feeling a little home sick are we?" a voice asked.

Kimberly turned startled by the voice. "Kat? What are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd come back here one day. Although you've been so clingy to the guys I was starting to think you'd never leave them alone."

**(A/N my partner TwilightElena wrote this part)**

"I have every right to be clingy Kat. I am being stalked and someone has attacked me. You know that. I have to protect my mother."

"I know but the boys don't like you clinging to them. They told me themselves. What were their exact words… let me think. Oh yea Jason said he couldn't believe that you wouldn't let go of Tommy. It was so childish."

"Jason wouldn't say that…"

"You think so highly of the boys but they are just as annoyed with you as I am…."

"I- I didn't know I was annoying anyone…"

"Yes Kimmy you are truly getting on everyone's nerve."

"I'm sor- wait… you have never called me Kimmy before… the only other person who called me Kimmy was my…"

Kat eyed her angrily and said "your what Kimberly?"

"My stalker…. In the letters the person has always called me Kimmy…"

"What are you saying?"

"You…"

"Me what?"

"You are my stalker…Perrie was right… "

Kat just laughed, "Too bad you figured it out…it was a lot of fun torturing you."

"Why would you do that to me?"

"I wanted you to leave Tommy, I thought that was obvious. I want him and I don't want you to have him."

"Tommy is mine Kat! Stay away from him."

"Or what Kimmy? I already had you beat up once… what makes you think I won't do it again?"

"Everyone will know it is you. Perrie already knows and he told Jason and Jason told Tommy. If I get hurt again they will know."

"And you think that will work? I can play innocent so easily." She batted her eyelashes and said "Me? I would never hurt Kimberly… she is my friend... you believe me right Tommy? Why would I hurt her?"

Her face changed back and she grinned "you won't win Kimmy…. Just leave him and I won't hurt you."

"I won't give up Kat. I love him."

"Love… what a funny word. Too bad he doesn't love you back."

"He loves me."

"Yea… he loves you so much he started ticking me when I was upset and he ended up on top of me. He kissed me Kimmy…"

"That isn't true!"

"Yea it is and he is such a good kisser."

"Stop it Kat!"

"His lips felt so good on mine and he was on top of me, in the park. In your special place… "

"Shut up!"

"No! Leave him and I won't bother you anymore."

"I will never leave Tommy!"

"Then I will pretend to be upset again and he will make me feel better… he will kiss me again and hug me… and…"

Kimberly was upset and her chest was heaving. "Stop it Kat!" she was beginning to have a asthma attack.

"He even calls me beautiful. He says I am the only girl for him"

"Stop-p it-tt" her breathing was uneven as she sunk to the floor. The attack getting the better of her.

Kat grinned as she reached into her pocket to grab her inhaler. Kat walked over and yanked the inhaler from her hands with such force it knocked her onto her stomach. Kat smirked and walked away "Bye Kimmy…." She kept the inhaler and ran off.

Kimberly grew panicked. She couldn't scream and she couldn't breathe. She reached into her pocket and opened a text message sending it to Tommy. She typed "Cde pnk." Her hands were shaking so bad and she was so weak she could barely press the buttons. She hit send and dropped the phone to the floor as she rolled onto her back gasping for air. Suddenly she heard the door burst open.

"KIMBERLY!" Jason called.

"HERE!" Kimberly screamed as loud as she could.

Tommy and Jason rushed into the kitchen and gasped at the sight of Kim on the floor gasping for air. Her face had turned a light shade of purple from the lack of oxygen. They both rushed over to her and got down by her.

"Kimberly where is your inhaler?" Jason asked.

Kimberly couldn't speak. She just reached out to cling to him

"All right, all right. Just hang in there." He soothed.

"We need to get her to the hospital."

"No time, Stay here with her I'm going to see if I can find her inhaler somewhere." Jason said.

He got up and ran.

"Son!" Kimberly choked out.

"Shhh Beautiful, shhh it's ok." Tommy soothed. He took Kim into his arms and rocked her side to side gently.

"Ok, Kim I want you to do something for me. Close your eyes. Just close your eyes."

Kimberly did as he said.

"Now picture yourself at a beach. No one else is around just you and me. The sun is setting, we're sitting on the beach I'm holding you just like this. The sound of the waves are crashing ashore, the seagulls are crying out in the distance. It's peaceful and it's quiet. You're relaxed, you're safe." Tommy said.

Kimberly's breathing seemed to slow so he continued.

"We are watching the sun set. It's beautiful mix of orange and yellow. There is a gentle breeze blowing against us. My arms are wrapped tightly and protectively around you. Your head is resting gently against my chest. You're slowly starting to get sleepy."

As Tommy spoke Kimberly was starting to get sleepy. Jason came running out.

"There is no inhaler in her house, we need to get her to the hospital."

"Ok, go start the car I'll get Kim."

Jason rushed out. Tommy lifted Kim bridal style but kept speaking so she didn't get worse.

"I'm gently stroking your hair and rocking you side to side as you slowly start to fall asleep."

He walked into the car and sat down in back. Jason took off.

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"Calming down. I think me talking to her is helping." Tommy said.

"Keep talking then. "

Tommy looked back to Kim. Her face had gone pale but it was no longer purple.

"You're safe Beautiful, you're safe. Shhhh try and relax. I'm right here. Nothing is going to hurt you. Try and just take deep breaths."

"Can't…breathe….Tommy help!"

"Shhhh, try and just relax, sweetie. I'm right here. Nothing is going to hurt you."

* * *

Finally they arrived at the hospital. Tommy grabbed Kim and they ran inside.

"Help please My girlfriend she can't breathe. She has asthma and she had an attack and couldn't find her inhaler." Tommy said. A nurse ran over with a gurney.

"Lay her down."

Tommy did and she screamed. Her breathing increasing again.

"Can I come back?" Tommy asked.

"Only family is allowed."

"I'm her brother." Jason called as he ran inside.

The nurse nodded and Jason came over grabbing Kim's hand.

"I'm here baby sister. I'm here shhhh." He soothed.

Kimberly calmed down slightly. They all ran into the back and Tommy was left standing there alone just hoping and praying Kimberly was ok.

* * *

**A/N next chapter the guys wonder what happen but Kim is too scared to speak. Will Kat ever be caught? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: **.**com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	12. Busted

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PLEASE GO TO MY PAGE AND TAKE MY POLL THANKS FOR YOUR INPUT. **

* * *

After what felt like hours the nurse finally came back out.

"She's fine. We were able to get her breathing under control. Your friend was telling me what you did for her. I want you to know that you saved her life. If she had continued breathing the way she way by the time you reached here she would have been passed out close to death."

"Oh my gosh!"

"You saved that young woman's life, you're a hero."

"I was just doing what any good boyfriend would do. Do we know what caused the attack?"

"She won't talk about it. We've asked her but she just shuts down."

"May I see her?"

"Of course she's in the room right down the hall number 343."

"Thank you."

Tommy walked down the hall and to room 343. When he got there he knocked and entered once he got the ok. Kimberly had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

"Hey Beautiful, how are you feeling?"

She gave a small shrug.

"The doctor doesn't want her speaking too much. It's better if she saves her strength." Jason said.

"That's fine."

"The doctor said you saved her life. Thank you Tommy, you saved my baby sister." Jason said.

"All I did was calm he down."

"BY doing so you saved her life. Just accept it Bro, you're a hero."

Tommy chuckled. "All right fine."

Tommy went and sat on the other side of her. Jason was on the other side of her.

"So...do you think you can tell us what happen?" Tommy asked gently.

"I thought you said you had your inhaler in your pocket?" Jason asked.

Kimberly nodded. Tommy handed her a pad of paper.

I did have it in my pocket...someone took it from me before I could use it. 

"Someone took it? Was someone else in the house?" Jason asked.

Kimberly nodded. They provoked an attack and the left the house taking my inhaler with them. 

"Who was it Kim?"

Kimberly looked away suddenly finding the floor a lot more interesting.

"You can tell us Kim."

"Was it your stalker?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly nodded.

"Was it Kat?"

Kimberly hesitated for a moment before nodding again.

"She openly admitted it?"

Kimberly nodded again. She looked back to her pad. She called me Kiimmy, only my stalker has called me that. She provoked a attack and then when I took out my inhaler to use it she grabbed it from me and left me there alone. 

"So Kat really is the stalker. We need to tell the others." Jason said.

"I called them while I was in the waiting room. I called your mom too Kim. She and Perrie are on their way."

Kimberly nodded her head. Is it safe for me to sleep?

"It should be. I don't see why not." Jason answered.

"Yeah, just close your eyes Beautiful. We will be here when you wake up." Tommy said.

Kimberly gave a small smile and closed her eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Perrie and Caroline walked in.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. The doctor said she's going to be just fine. Tommy saved her life." Jason answered.

"Jase, I didn't do anything." Tommy protested.

"He is being modest. Kimberly had a panic attack on top of her asthma attack so it made her breathing worse. Her face was going purple when we got there. Tommy was able to stop the panic attack and calm her down. The doctor said if it hadn't been for Tommy, Kimberly would be dead or close to it by now."

"My gosh….my baby!" Caroline cried. She hugged Tommy. "Thank you Tommy."

"I just did what any good person would do. I'm not special."

"You saved her life Tommy, you are very special." Perrie said.

"Thank you, you must be Perrie."

"Yes, you must be the boyfriend Kimberly is always talking about." Perrie said..

"That's me, nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"When can Kimberly go home?" Caroline asked.

"The doctors want to keep her over night just to be sure she doesn't have another attack." Jason said.

"I was able to convince my mom to convince the doctors into letting us stay the night here with her." Tommy added.

"What caused the attack?" Perrie asked.

"Someone provoked her."

"Who and why?"

Tommy and Jason just looked at each other. They looked back to the adults and were just about the answer when there was another knock at the door.

"Come in."

The others walked inside.

"How is she?" Trini asked.

"Resting. Tommy saved her life." Caroline answered.

"Will you guys stop saying that please. I didn't do anything." Tommy groaned.

"You saved Kimberly's life Tommy you deserve to be noticed for it."

Tommy just shook his head. If he had been smart he wouldn't have left her alone in the first place. "I'm no hero. It's my fault she was attacked in the first place. I left her alone."

"Bro, we both left her alone it's not your fault." Jason said.

"It's neither of your faults. The only person at fault here is the person who did it. Whoever did it should be in jail. Taking an inhaler away from someone with asthma is just as bad as committing murder."

"Who did this to her?" Caroline asked.

Jason and Tommy looked to each other and then to Kat.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"You know why. Just admit it. You did this to Kimberly." Jason said.

"What? Jason that's crazy. I'd never her hurt her. She is my friend. You believe me, right Tommy?"

Tommy sighed. Before he could answer a whimper was heard. Everyone looked at Kim. She had woken up.

"It's ok Beautiful, you're safe. We're here."

Kimberly relaxed again. Tommy sighed and turned back to Kat. He was going to answer when he saw something poking out of her pocket. He growled.

"No, I don't believe you Kat." He said.

He went over to her and took both of Kim's inhalers from Kat's pocket. Even the one that had gone missing was in there.

"Why do you have these?" Tommy asked.

"I brought them so Kim could use them?" Kat answered.

"You're lying. You stole these from Kim, you took the first one from her bag after your trashed her room and then you took the second from her hand after provoking an attack." Tommy growled at her.

"You're the girl I saw on the phone hiring that man that to attack Kimberly." Perrie said.

Kat sighed. She knew she was busted. "Ok, fine I admit it. I'm Kim stalker and I hired that man to attack her."

Everyone in the room gasped.

* * *

**A/N sorry this chapter is short but I just wanted you guys to know I have a poll up and I'd really like it if you took it. Thank you. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	13. Getting Help

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! THANK YOU TO TWILIGHTELENA FOR THEIR HELP IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Kat sighed. She knew she was busted. "Ok, fine I admit it. I'm Kim's stalker and I hired that man to attack her."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Kat why would you do something like that?" Caroline asked.

"I wanted Tommy and I knew as long as Kim was there I wouldn't be able to have him so I tried to scare her into breaking It off with him."

"You did more than just scare her Kat, she's in the hospital because you provoked an attack and left her without an inhaler. She almost died do you know that? If Tommy hadn't calmed her down the way he did Kim would be close to dead right now. You almost killed her Kat." Jason said.

"I didn't mean for it to go that far." Kat muttered.

"Didn't mean it? Kat, Kimberly is in the hospital, she almost DIED! DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND TELL ME YOU DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Trini yelled.

"Guys let me and Kat be alone for a second." Tommy said.

Everyone nodded and left the room. Tommy went over to Kat and took her hands in his. She looked up at him. "You need help Katherine. Your love for me has become unhealthy for yourselves and others around you. Get some helping before you do something you'll regret." He told her.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because when we were six years old we promised to always be friend and I'm not going to disown you just because you're mentally ill."

A small smile appeared on Kat's face. "What about you Kim?"

Kim knew she couldn't talk so with Tommy's help she was able to write down her thoughts to answer the questions.

As long as you get some help and try to work your way through this I will forgive you and I won't press charges. Tommy is right we've been friends forever and I'm not going to disown you just because we got into a fight over a guy. Just please get yourself some help ok?

"I will I promise. I'll even go start talking to a counselor now. I am so lucky to have such amazing friends to forgive me like this. Thank you."

We won't be able to trust you again for a while. Especially me, I'll forgive you but it's going to take some time before I trust you. 

"I know and I'm grateful for the second chance. I know I don't deserve it."

In all fairness Kat if Tommy had picked you over me I think I would have tried to break you two up as well so don't feel too bad about it. 

"I know this won't mean much but….I'm really sorry."

"We all ready said we forgive you Kat, now just get some help." Tommy said.

Kat nodded. "I will, I'll talk to the others on the way out, thank you for your forgiveness it couldn't be easy."

Kat walked out of the room. Tommy sighed and sat by Kim's side.

"She has a rough road ahead of her."

I know but with our help she can get through it. You guys helped me through so much in the past and now it's my turn to help. 

"First you need to get out of here. So just rest now. I'll be here all night."

Kimberly nodded and closed her eyes but couldn't sleep so she opened them again . The truth was out now; things would only get better from here. She would be able to be with Tommy and they could live their lives without any interference from Kat or anyone else.

**(A/N my partner TwilightElena wrote this part)**

"I love you Kimberly..."

Kim was about to write her response when he stopped her.

"You don't have to write it beautiful. I know you love me too"

Kim looked at him and nodded but tears filled her eyes.

"Hey hey, don't cry. You can write it if you want to. I didn't mean to make you upset."

She shook her head and then began to write as the tears flowed down her cheeks. I love you Tommy, I love you with all of my heart. You mean everything to me and the thought of me being able to tell you that before I. she stopped. She couldn't speak write anymore. I don't want anything to come between us again Tommy. I hated feeling so powerless.

"Nothing ever will come between us again. I promise."

**(A/N the next bit is mine.) **

Tommy kissed her head. Just then the others walked back inside, with Kat.

"What are you still doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I offered to take Kat and help her get settled. I just wanted to come and say goodbye to Kimberly first." Jason explained.

Tommy sighed. "No, let me."

A strangled whimper caused him to sigh again. "Look what happen is partly because of me, Kat and I need to talk about what happen between us and we need to do it alone. So I'll take her."

"Ok, I'll stay here then." Jason said.

Kimberly's heart machine started to beep as she squirmed around in bed. Tommy turned to her.

"Beautiful, shhh, shhh, it's ok."

Tommy if you leave now they might not let you come back. Visiting hours are almost over. 

"My mom is a nurse here. They can't stop me from spending the night with you. I'll go drop Kat off and I'll come right back I promise."

Kimberly slowly nodded. She didn't want him to leave but she knew he and Kat needed to talk alone. Tommy kissed her head. "I love you."

Kimberly squeezed his hand in return but that was all the response Tommy needed. He and Kat left the room.

* * *

**(A/N my partner TwilightElena wrote this part)**

The car ride was silent for a while. Until Kat finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I took it this far. I don't know what came over me. I feel like I was under some kind of evil spell or something. I hardly remember what else I did to her."

"Kat you tore up pictures of Kimberly and cut her faces out of the ones with me in it."

"I really did…didn't i?"

"Yes you did. It was kinda scary."

"I am sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I just…"

"You just what?"

"I just love you Tommy. I still do and I was more jealous then you can imagine at Kimberly."

"Why?"

"That day at the park when I wasn't feeling good… you tickled me and you made me look into your eyes and you told me everything was going to be okay." Tears began to fall down her face. "Kim doesn't even realize how lucky she is to have someone as amazing as you. I would give anything to have a boyfriend like you Tommy. You really are a one of a kind amazing guy."

"Kat I don't know what to say. I am in love with Kimberly; I have been for a very long time. You are a wonderful person…" he paused and then smiled at her. "When you aren't filled with rage anyway."

Kat giggled.

"You are beautiful Kat and somebody will be very lucky to have you someday and you will find him, the one who will treat you like I would."

"You really think so Tommy?"

"Of course! You are already going along the path to get yourself help. Things will look better for you. I promise."

"Thank you for helping me Tommy. I know I can get better with your help."

"You're welcome Kat. Just no more taking people's inhalers. That can really do some serious damage."

"I didn't know it would put her in the hospital Tommy."

"I know. I believe you."

"Thank you."

Tommy pulled into the parking lot and then put the car into park. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Kat. Everything will be okay."

Kat nodded as tears filled her eyes.

**(A/N the rest is mine.)**

"The others and I are behind you 100% and we will come visits you when we can. Just focus on getting better. Once you do we can have more tickle fights." Tommy teased giving her sides a light tickle making her giggle.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Tommy took her hand and together they walked inside. Tommy helped and waited with her until she got settled. He said his goodbyes and left. He got back into his car. He drove to the hospital. He went inside and heard Kimberly talking.

"Tommy's been gone way to long Jason, what if Kat hurt him. She said she would in her letters."

"Kim, Kat loves Tommy, she won't hurt him." Jason said.

Tommy smiled and walked inside.

"Have a little faith Beautiful. Even if Kat had tried something I would be able to defend myself."

Kimberly smiled at his return and reached her hand out to him.

"Where is everyone?" Tommy asked as he returned to Kim's side.

"Home, well Perrie and Caroline are getting some food. Everyone else went home. Did Kat get off ok?" Jason explained.

"She's scared but she'll be ok. She's strong."

"Did you two talk?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, everything is good between us again. What happen to you not speaking?"

"While you were gone your mother came in and checked Kim out. She said Kim was breathing fine and could take off the oxygen mask and start slowly speaking again." Jason explained.

"Good, how do you feel?" Tommy asked.

"Better, it doesn't hurt to breathe anymore. Tommy I never got a chance to thank you. You really saved me back there and I don't know what would have happened if you didn't help me."

"Kimberly I'd do anything for you. What I did was no big deal. Half the time I was making it up as I went along. I really had no idea what I was doing."

"Well, it worked either way, thank you."

"You're welcome Beautiful." Tommy kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. They pulled away and smiled. Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is the last thank you to TwilightElena for their help writing this story. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	14. Tyler

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

One year later things were really getting better. Caroline and Perrie even got married, which Kim was thrilled about. Perrie had become the father figure Kimberly needs Every had kept in contact with Kat and worked on forgiving her. They even went to a few sessions with her to help everyone get through what happen and it was all turning out great. Tommy continued to teach Kim karate and helped her gain confidence in herself.

* * *

One day at school she was at her locker grabbing her books when Skull another bully came over to her with his best friend Bulk

"Hey Babe, need a big strong man to help you carry those books?"

Kimberly chuckled he had always liked her but tried WAY too hard to impress her.

"Dream on Skull."

Skull looked at Bulk "Well it looks like we need to teach you a lesson."

"Yeah a lesson." Bulk laughed.

Kimberly smiled and faced them. "Go ahead I dare you."

Bulk threw a punch but Kimberly grabbed his wrist in her hands blocking it. Then she twisted his arms behind his back causing him cry out in pain.

"Now you are the one in need of a lesson and that lesson is never mess with me or it will cause you serious pain."

She let him go. The Bullies ran off scared. Kimberly giggled she felt someone pick her up from behind and spin her around.

"Put me down!"

The person laughed and set her down on her feet. She turned and saw Tommy and Jason.

"That's was great Kim." Jason said.

"I learned from the best."

"You were always a strong fighter we just had to get her out."

"It felt good standing up to them."

"Just remember just because you can fight doesn't mean you get beat on those weaker than you. It's for self defense only." Tommy said.

"I know. I just…I'm not used to feeling like this."

The guys smiled.

"Come on we need to get to class." Kimberly said.

"You do know we have to read our reports out loud today right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I know."

Kimberly smiled at them and walked away. They guys smiled and walked after her. She really had changed.

* * *

After school everyone went to The Youth Center. Tommy and Kim were sparring while Jason and the others had some food at the table.

Tommy threw a punch at Kim but she caught his fist and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to the floor and she climbed on-top of him pinning him down.

"Looks like I'm getting strong enough to defeat you."

"You'll never defeat me."

"What makes you so sure?"

Tommy smirked and rolled them over so he was on-top of her pinning her down and holding her arms above her head.

"Because I know your biggest weakness."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

Tommy smirked and tickled her sides. Kimberly squealed and burst into giggles squirming.

"No, no Tommy stop!"

Tommy laughed but stopped.

"Say the magic words Beautiful or I'll continue my tickling."

"I Kimberly Ann Hart will never be as good as you Tommy Oliver nor can I ever beat you."

Tommy and her shared a kiss and he let her up.

"You ready for a break?"

"Sure, you?"

"Let's go."

* * *

They went up to the counter and order a drink. They got their drink and sat down at the table with their friends. Kimberly sat on Tommy's lap as he wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Are you ok?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Are you sure because I've got your inhaler." Jason said.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Kimberly if I'm pushing you too hard tell me. I don't want to overwhelm you." Tommy said.

"No, it's not that Tommy. I'm fine"

Tommy chuckled. "I gave Kim a little tickle torture on the mats just now, That wore her out."

Jason gave a fake gasp."You tickled her without me."

"Yeah, but you can have your turn." Tommy smirked.

"No, no, no" Kimberly squealed. She tried to get away but Tommy had a tight grip around her waist.

Jason smirked and reached toward her.

"Jason no, don't!" Kimberly squealed squirming on Tommy's lap.

"I haven't even touched you yet." Jason laughed.

He just got to her sides when a voice was heard behind them. "Hey Guys." Everyone looked up and saw Kat.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I'm allowed out now. I have to go see my counselor twice a week but I can be at home and have a life outside now. "

"Kat that's great."

"Thank, and I'm really sorry about….ahhh" Kat was cut off when Jason grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Stop saying you're sorry. We've all moved past it and we've all forgiven you."

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot. Thanks for not giving up on me…and staying my friends."

"Hey we didn't make that promise for nothing." Jason told her.

"We made it so we'd never have to worry about losing each other." Tommy added.

"What even brought up the promise anyone. We've had it so long I forgot." Trini asked.

Kimberly sighed and looked down at her hands. "Kevin left…I haven't seen him since. One second he and my parents were fighting and the next he leaves the house slamming the door behind him and my mom goes and gets a drunk as can be."

"Tommy was the only one who was able to get a smile out of you that night." Jason said.

Kimberly smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder. Tommy kissed her forehead.

"I honestly had no idea what I was doing. All I knew was my dad always did it to my mom and she laughed so I thought I'd try it on Kim."

"After that I made you all promise me that you'd never leave and well ten years later here we are." Kimberly

"I remember little six year old Billy going and getting a dictionary and reading the word divorce to us all." Trini laughed.

Everyone laughed as Billy turned three shares redder. Kimberly just sighed.

"Hey, that doesn't sound good. What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"That was the last night I saw or even heard from Kevin. I just…never mind."

"No, no never mind Kim, talk to us."

"No, I'm fine. I shouldn't be complaining I have a wonderful father in my life again. No use talking about the past. I caused Kevin to walk out on me and that's all there is too it. I'm going to work on the beam."

Kimberly went to get up Tommy grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Whoa, hold on their Kim."

"Guys it's fine. It's in the past and that's where it needs to stay." She pulled away but Jason stood up blocking her way.

"Kimberly you aren't to blame for Kevin leaving. We thought you understood that."

"I know that in my mind Jason but in my heart…Look I'm fine ok. I don't want to talk about it. I need to go work out on the beam."

"No, you aren't going anywhere. Kimberly, Kevin left because he was a selfish idiot who didn't care about who he hurt."

"If I was never born…."

"Kimberly stop it! You being born didn't change anything."

"According to all the stories about our parents as teenagers my parents were closer than anyone else. They were so love it was almost like a movie right? Isn't that what everyone always said."

"Kimberly…"

"No, my parents were in love. My mother had me and Kevin couldn't handle it. I was too misbehaved and he didn't want to deal with a child anymore."

"Kimberly you were one of the best behaved six year olds I ever met. You never got in trouble for anything. I think through your whole childhood you were only in timeout once."

"I was a bad child and I caused my parent's divorce. Nothing you do or say can change that. Without me my parents were happy and worry free. Once I came along all they did was fight. For as long as I can remember they fought. I can't believe the stories your parents tell us because I never saw it. I was a badly behaved child and Kevin couldn't handle the pressure so he left and he found a beauty who was single and without any kids and now he's happy. He's happy without me in his life."

"How do you know that? He could be living on the streets regretting leaving you."

Kimberly didn't answer her eyes were drowning with unshed tears.

"Tell me Kim. How could you know what Kevin is up to right now? Tell me and I'll let you go to the beam just tell me."

"I know because I spoke to him."

With that Kimberly pushed Jason out of the way and headed towards the beam. Everyone just looked at each other. Did she really talk to her father or was she bluffing?

"You think she's telling the truth?" Jason asked.

"She wouldn't be that upset if she wasn't." Tommy said.

He got up from the chair and went over to the beam. He watched as she tried a move and failed.

"You know it's better to do that with a clear head."

"My head in fine Tommy."

Just then her foot slipped on the beam and she fell. Tommy caught her.

"Are you sure?"

She just clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder. He kissed her head and walked back to the table. He sat down keeping Kim in his lap.

"Kim, please talk to us. We only want to help? Has Kevin made contact with you?" Kat asked gently.

Kimberly shook her head. "I made contact with him."

"What's the difference."

"I wanted answers and I got them."

"Kimberly what does that all mean?"

Kimberly looked up and everyone.

"I decided that the only way I'd ever truly move on from what happen is to find out why Kevin left so I sent him one last e-mail. I didn't think he'd answer back but at least I could say I tried. So I wrote him an long e-mail telling him how I don't care that he left, how I don't need him in my life anymore, how I've got a new better father in my life, and that I thought he owed it to me to at least tell why he left. I sent it a few months ago. I got his reply back last night. Everything I told you, he told me. He said he left because he couldn't handle being a father anymore and that I was a bad kid. He said he never would have left if I was never born. He said all those things to me and more. I got the answers and now you have yours, is everyone happy now?"

"No, Kimberly that proves is that Kevin is a liar. None of that is true. Kevin left because he and your mother couldn't handle his drinking and his smoking all the time. Not to mention the fact he was abusive to you. What would make you trust a man like that? Wouldn't you trust someone who has treated right all these years."

"None of you are Kevin, none of you know the way he thinks you can't tell me why he left."

"We might not but I can think of someone who can." Jason said.

Kimberly sighed. If there was anyone who would know what she was going through it was Perrie.

"Do either of them know about the e-mails?" Tommy asked.

"No."

"Tell them. Let them help you."

Kimberly just nodded. Just then a teen boy around their age walked over. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Kat." He greeted.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?"

Kat got up and hugged the boy. Kimberly quickly wiped her eyes and calmed herself down.

"Guys this is Tyler my friend, Tyler these are the guys I told you so much about."

"Nice to meet you all, I've heard so much about you." Tyler said.

"Nice to meet you as well. How did you two meet?" Jason asked.

"Uh…we met uh…well…we kind of met…"

"It's ok Tyler you can tell them."

"We met at the mental home…"

"Tyler really helped me and I really helped him. We helped each other." Kat explained. Then she turned to Tyler.

"I thought you weren't leaving."

"I spoke to my doctors I haven't had any…I haven't seen anything in the last couple of months and it's getting easier to talk about and deal with. He says as long as I keep going to see Dr. Robin I can go home too."

"Tyler that's great!" Kat squealed hugging him tightly.

"Kat…air…need air."

Kat let him go and blushed as the others laughed.

"Join us Tyler." Kimberly said.

"Oh no I don't want to intrude."

Kat pushed him down on one of the chair. "Stay!" she ordered.

"Yes Sir." Tyler teased.

The girls giggled at their playful batter. It was so obvious that they liked each other.

Kat sat in the chair next to him.

"So, Tyler you and Kat seem close." Trini said.

"Yeah, she's my best friend. It hasn't been very easy for me to make them."

"Well consider us your new friends." Kimberly said.

"Thanks, I've heard so much about you all."

"All good things I hope."

"Yes, especially you Tommy." Tyler said.

"Tyler don't!" Kat whined.

The others laughed. "Yeah she uh…well she had a bit of a crush on me back in the day."

"A bit…Tommy I almost killed Kim. I think that's a little more than a bit."

"You weren't yourself."

"I was a monster…"

"Hey!" Tyler said "No self doubts remember only good positive thoughts. What happen is in the past. That's where it's going to stay."

Kat smiled. "Thank Tyler."

The girls smirked at each other.

"You help me I help you." Tyler said.

"You jump I jump." Kat said quoting a line from a movie.

They both smiled at each other.

"Forever." He promised.

"So uh…want to clue us in." Jason asked.

"When I met Tyler we clicked instantly. We became fast friends and one night Titanic was on tv and we watched it. That's when we agreed to help each other. Our saying being 'I jump you jump' like in the movie. Meaning I believed I could help him and he believed he could help me so we did." Kat explained.

"Good I'm glad you were both able to move on from your past."

"Mind me asking what you were in for?" Adam asked.

Tyler looked at Kat and she just gave him a small encouraging smile. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Go ahead. They won't judge you."

"I lost my parents in a car crash about a year ago. I was so upset by it that I started to see them as if they were really here. My grandparents became worried because I was always talking to them she they sent me there. Kat really helped me get through it."

"When I first met Tyler just him saying the words 'my parents died' cause him to have a panic attack. He's really come along way." Kat smiled.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Kimberly said softly.

"It's ok. I'm getting through it."

"Hey Kat do you want to go to the mall with me after here. I need some new clothes." Kimberly asked changing the subject.

"Why you're closet grow another foot?" Jason teased.

Everyone laughed.

"Actually uh…I'm about to get a much bigger closet."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Dad invited me and my mom to move in to his house because it's bigger and so we all agreed."

"Why do you need a bigger house, it's just the three of you." Jason asked.

Kimberly just smirked.

"Oh my gosh Kim…is your mom…."

Kimberly nodded. "I'm going to be a big sister."

Everyone started to cheer and smiled.

"Kimberly that's great. You'll be an amazing sister." Jason said.

"I've had a good example."

They shared a smile.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Trini asked.

"We don't know but I hope it's a girl."

"Oh no another Kimberly. How will the world handle another Kimberly." Jason teased.

"Shut up!" Kim giggled. "My mom and dad are both sooo happy."

"I'll bet. So why do you need to go shopping?"

"Do I even need a reason to go shopping?"

The guys just laughed.

"And because you are the best boyfriend ever you're going to come carry my bags for me right?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Uh…well I would but I…"

Kimberly pouted pulling her best puppy dog pout. Tommy groaned if he had any weaknesses Kim's puppy dog pout was it.

"Kim!" he groaned.

"Kim stop we don't want him there?" Kat said.

"Why not?" Kimberly asked.

"Because he will only slow us down plus do we really want to listen to him complaining through every store?"

"You're right." Kimberly said.

Tommy sighed and smiled at Kat.

"You can come if you want Tyler." Kat added.

"Uh…I'm not much of a shopper."

"Good move Bro." Jason said.

"Why?"

"Shopping with Kimberly is shopping with a hyper child on a sugar rush."

"Yeah I'll stay here." Tyler said quickly.

"Fine, just Kat and I will go."

"What about the other girls." Kat asked.

"We're busy you two go have fun."

"Ok."

Tommy kissed Kim goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you Tyler." Kimberly said.

"You as well Kimberly have a good time shopping."

"Thanks."

"Bye guys…Bye Tyler." Kat said.

They two girls left.

* * *

Kat and Kim spent about two hours shopping and were finally down to their last store.

"Kim can we please take a break. You have to remember I haven't been out in the real world in a really long time." Kat whined.

Kimberly laughed. "Ok, after this we can go grab some food ok? I just want to try on this one shirt."

Kat nodded. Kimberly went into the fitting room. Just then a shirt caught Kat's eyes and she went to get a closer look at it leaving Kimberly alone. Kimberly walked out.

"Kat what do you think… Kat?"

Kimberly looked around and didn't see her. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. "I think you look beautiful." That voice sent chills down her spine. She turned around and let out a gasp at who she saw.

* * *

**A/N any ideas on who it is? Next chapter Kimberly's happy life is turned upside down. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	15. Kevin is Back

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Kimberly went into the fitting room. Just then a shirt caught Kat's eyes and she went to get a closer look at it leaving Kimberly alone. Kimberly walked out.

"Kat what do you think… Kat?"

Kimberly looked around and didn't see her. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. "I think you look beautiful." That voice sent chills down her spine. She turned around and let out a gasp at who she saw.

"Ke-Kevin?"

"Is that how you address your own father?"

"No, I address my father as dad. You are not my father."

"That's not what biology says."

"Biology means nothing except that we share the same blood. That doesn't make a good father. It's what's in the heart that makes a good father. Your heart is back where you were with that other family."

"I've always loved you."

"Oh please don't even try. You never loved me, if you did you never would have treated me the way you did. If you loved me you wouldn't have caused me to need this" Kimberly nearly yelled taking out her inhaler.

"Well it really doesn't matter what you think because you'll be back with me soon enough."

"What?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? I don't like the idea of this Perrie guy being your father. So I came back to get you and take you back home with me."

"Wha-what?"

"I'm suing for fully custody, no visitation rights."

"Bu-but my whole life is here, my friends, my family, my school."

"There is a great school in Florida , and what friends? I heard Kat tried to kill you. What kind of friend is that?"

"I've forgiven Kat she didn't mean it. At least she worked hard to change. You haven't changed a bit."

"How would you know. You were six when I left?"

"I knew enough about you Kevin."

"Do not call me that. I am your father."

"You are no father of mine."

Kevin grabbed Kim by the neck and pushed her against wall of the changing room.

"Listen and listen good you will be in Florida living with me and I don't care what you have to say about it. You are my daughter and I will decided your future."

"Dad…I can't…breathe…please !" Kimberly gasped.

"Kim? Kim are you almost done in there?" Kat's voice asked.

Kevin let go of Kim's neck and left. Kimberly dropped to her knees panting searching her pocket for her inhaler. Just then Kat walked in.

"Kim, oh my gosh let me help you!"

She knelt down by Kim and took the inhaler from her hands. Kat helped Kim until she got her breathing back.

"Thank you." Kimberly said softly.

"What did Kevin say?"

Kimberly just shook her head. "Look, I'm uh…I'm not in the mood to shop anymore. Let's go get some lunch. I just need to put my regular shirt back on."

Kat just nodded. Kimberly was never "not" in the mood to shop. Kevin must have really spooked her.

"Ok, I'll meet you out front."

Kat left the store and waiting outside for her. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She dialed a number and put it to her ear.

"You need to get to the mall right away. Kimberly needs you."

Then she hung up. Kimberly walked out.

"What do you feel like for lunch?" Kat asked.

Kimberly just shook her head again. "I don't care. You just get what you want. I'm not hungry."

Kat sighed.

Kat sighed and nodded. They went into the food court. Kat ordered something and they sat down. Kimberly rested her arm on the table and rested her head on her arm.

"Kim, please talk to me. What did your father say?"

"Nothing Kat, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Kim I know you don't trust me and you have no reason to but please I just…I want to help."

"There is nothing you can do Kat. There is nothing anyone can do to stop this." Kimberly said as her voice cracked.

"Stop what?"

Kimberly didn't answer.

Kat sighed. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and saw a text from Tommy.

_Just pulled into the parking lot. Where in the mall are you? Is Kim ok?_

Kat wrote back.

_Food court towards the back, She's shutting down Tommy, hurry up and get inside. _

Kat looked at Kim and sighed. She had let her hair fall in front of her face but Kat could tell she was softly crying.

A few minutes later Tommy and Jason walked over. "What happen?" Jason asked.

"Kevin is back, he cornered Kim in the changing room in the store and that's all I know. Kim won't tell me anymore."

Tommy took the seat next to Kim. He rubbed her back a little.

"Hey Beautiful, everything's ok now."

"No, it's not Tommy. Not anymore."

"She had an attack before but I was able to help her. She is still shut down though." Kat explained.

"She usually is a little shut down after an attack but not like this." Jason said.

"Please Beautiful can you tell us what happen?"

Kimberly didn't answer. Tommy moved her hair from her face and his heart broke when he saw she was silently crying.

"Oh Beautiful, what is it? Why are you so upset? What did Kevin say to you?"

"Or is that it? He didn't say anything, just the fact that he is back scares you?" Jason asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "We spoke and I stood up to him"

"Then why are you so upset? What's going on?"

"Just promise me you won't let anyone take me away from you." Kimberly whimpered.

Tommy sighed that was all he needed to here. "Kevin is demanding full custody over Kim." He said.

"How could you tell?" Jason asked.

"Why else would Kim make us promise something like that unless someone is trying to take her away."

"My mom would get no visitation rights and I'd go back to Florida with him." Kimberly cried.

"No way I'm letting that happen." Jason growled.

"He can't just show up here and demand that." Kat said.

"Actually he can. By law because he is my biological father so he has rights." Kimberly muttered.

"He used to beat you. The only reason your mom never turned him in was because he left. If this goes to court it will never sell. He was abusive to you Kim. Biological or not no judge is going to send a kid to a man who used to abuse them." Tommy said.

"Kevin never let the law help him. He does things his way and no other way. That's what scares me."

Everyone sighed. "Come on let's get you home." Tommy said.

"My mom will be so upset."

"Yeah, she will but she'll get through it."

Kimberly just sighed and nodded.

* * *

Everyone left the mall and went to Kim's house.

"Will you guys come in with me?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course." Tommy said.

Everyone got out of the car and went inside.

"Mom dad!" Kimberly called out.

Her parents walked out from the kitchen.

"Everything ok Kim?" they asked.

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Kevin is back…"

Caroline gasped. "What does he want?"

"Me. He wants full custody of me."

"He's not going to get you Kim I promise." Perrie said.

"He's still going to try. We need a plan." Caroline said.

"No, we need a lawyer. They will help us make legal choices in this situation."

"Kevin never follows the law. Why should we?"

"Because we are better than him." Perrie looked at Kim. "Don't worry nothing and no one is going to take you away from us I promise you both that."

Kimberly nodded. Perrie looked back to his wife. "I know this is stressful but I want you to try and stay calm all right. Our baby needs their mommy to be calm."

Caroline nodded. She knew that would be easier said than done.

* * *

During the night Perrie and Caroline were still awake in the kitchen trying to decide what to do. Kimberly was sleeping in bed.

"What if I legally adopt her? Part of the reason Kevin still has rights is because he is still legally and biology her father if I adopt her…."

"That might work. We need to go down to the court house first thing in the morning."

Perrie nodded. Just then there was a knock at the door. Both parents looked at each other. Perrie got up and went over to the door looking through the peek hole.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked.

"The Police."

"Open the door let's see what they want."

Perrie opened the door. "Evening Officers, is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you Perrie Dumas?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"You're under arrest for the sexual abuse of your step daughter Kimberly Hart."

"What's that's crazy!" Perrie said.

"He'd never do that to Kim." Caroline said.

"Who are you?" one of the cops asked.

"Caroline Dumas."

"You're under arrest too."

The cops cuffed both Caroline and Perrie.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used again you in the court of law, you have the right to an…."

"Mom, dad what's going on?" a sleepy Kim came out rubbing her eyes.

"Are you Kimberly Hart?" a cop asked.

"Who wants to know?"

Then Kimberly noticed both her parents in hand cuffs.

"What's going on? Why are my mom and dad handcuffed."

"It's ok, you don't have to be scared anymore. They can't hurt you anymore."

"They never hurt me."

"We got a call saying you were being physically, mentally, and sexually abused. It's a very serious case. You're going to need to come with us while we get you set up in foster care."

"No!" Kimberly screamed. "My parents aren't abusive please don't take them away."

"Many children lie to protect their parents. We are going to look for proof but until then you are not be around them. They are not to be around you unless your foster parents are around."

"NO, NO! NO!" Kimberly screamed as tears filled her eyes. She ran to her parents hugging them tightly.

"Don't let them take me, please don't let them take me!"

"We're sorry baby girl. We don't have a choice."

"You didn't do anything this is Kevin written all over it. He did this please don't let him get me please!"

"No one is going to get you I promise. We will see each other soon." Perrie said.

"No you won't, not until you're cleared of charges." The cop said.

Kimberly cried harder. Her breathing started to increase.

"Shhhh, sweetie shhh don't have an attack everything will be all right." Caroline said.

"Please she has asthma, let me comfort her." Perrie said.

"We need to go."

Another came up behind Kimberly and pulled her off her parents. She screamed and cried hard thrashing in the cops arms trying to get free.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO!" Kimberly screamed. Her breathing getting harder and harder. The last time she had an attack this bad was after Kat left her at her house almost a year ago.

The cops took Caroline and Perrie and put them in one car. The cop with Kim put her in the other. The small confided space made Kim freak out more.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW!" she screamed as she cried.

"Miss you need to calm down!"

"No! let me out let me out!"

The cops continued to drive until they reached a big building.

They carried Kim still kicking and screaming inside.

"We need to sedate her." The cop said.

One of the workers came over with a sedative but Kim kicked it from her hands. Then she elbowed the cop in the stomach making him let go. She turned and got into a fighting stance ready to attack one. She could hardly breathe and the tears were falling none stop down her cheeks but she didn't care. Tommy and Jason taught her how to defend herself and she was going to use it. Even if she died trying.

"Miss it's all right we aren't going to hurt you. Please calm down." The cop said.

"Get…away….from…me!" Kimberly gasped.

She was feeling dizzy and her vision was getting darker. She knew she was about to pass out.

"My…parents…are…not…abusive…let…us …go!"

"Until the other cops find proof of that you are going to stay here."

Kimberly shook her head. Her head was pounding and everything was spinning she could hardly see anymore. She gave into the darkness and passed out.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Is Kim going to be ok? Will the others get to her before she is sent away to a foster home? Read the next chapter to find out. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	16. Two Days Without Parents

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

Kimberly shook her head. Her head was pounding and everything was spinning she could hardly see anymore. She gave into the darkness and passed out.

* * *

Over at the Scott home everyone was sleeping when a loud ring woke them up.

"Hello?" Mr. Scott answered.

He shot up in bed waking his wife.

"You're where? Kimberly is where?"

Mrs. Scott sat up next to her husband.

"Ok, ok hang on I'm on my way I'll send the others to get Kim."

Mr. Scott hung up the phone and looked to his wife.

"Caroline and Perrie are in jail. Kimberly is in foster care they said Kimberly was having an attack with they took her from the house. They are worried sick."

"I'll grab Jason and get to Kim. You go help Caroline and Perrie."

He nodded. They both quickly jumped out of bed. As they opened their door Jason was standing there.

"I heard the whole thing. Let's go."

* * *

Everyone got into a car and drove away. Jason and his mom arrived at the foster home. They went inside.

"Where is Kimberly Hart?" Jason asked.

"Who are you?" the lady asked.

"The Scotts it is said in Caroline's will that should something happen to them Kim is to be taken in by us NOT put in foster care." Mrs. Scott said.

"The cops are looking into the will right now. As soon as we hear something we will let you see her."

"No, I'm not waiting my baby sister needs me."

With that Jason took off down the hall.

Mrs. Scott just smirked. "I wouldn't try and stop him. He's too stubborn you won't win."

Jason ran down the halls looking into bedrooms searching for his baby sister. Finally he found her room. His heart broke. She was laying on a bed her chest was heaving up and down and her arms were restrained to her sides. He ran to the door but growled when he realized it was locked, and there was a small key pad. He didn't know the password. His anger boiled over and he kicked down the door. He went inside and saw Kimberly wide awake her eyes full of fear.

"Hey you," he greeted.

"Jason!"

He went over to her and kissed her head.

"I'm here now. Relax."

"Mom and dad!"

"Shhh my father is handling it. Just try and calm down."

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out her inhaler. He put the tube in her mouth and pressed down on the top. Kimberly took a few deep breaths. It helped a bit but she was still breathing heavy .

"I want Tommy and the others. I want to go home."

"I know I know. Just hang in there. We will go home soon enough."

Kimberly just nodded. "You're not leaving me are you?"

"Of course not."

"Just rest now. I'll be right here."

Kimberly closed her eyes as Jason stroked her hair. Mrs. Scott walked in.

"How is she?"

"As well as can be I guess. She'll be better once we get her out of here."

"Well the cop handling this just told me they found the will."

"So we can take Kim home?"

"Yep, they just have to sign some papers then they're coming in here and letting us take her home."

"Good."

Kimberly opened her eyes. "Mommy!" she whimpered.

"Shhhh sweetie. Everything is ok. You're safe."

"Mommy, daddy."

"Uncle Scott will get them out. I promise."

"Kevin hurt them. My mom is pregnant."

"My dad won't let anything happen to her." Jason soothed.

"I want to go home." Kimberly whimpered.

Just then the cop walked in.

"Kimberly is free to go."

Jason took the restrains off her and took her into his arms. She cuddled into him and clung to him. They three of them went back into the car and headed home.

"Kimberly you're breathing is still off. Calm down you're safe now." Mrs. Scott said.

"There is only one person who can calm her down mom." Jason sighed.

"Call him, call everyone. Kim needs you all right now."

Jason nodded and grabbed his cell phone.

* * *

When they pulled into the driveway there were cars all over the driveway. They all got out of the car and went inside. All the parents came rushing over. Kimberly hid herself behind Jason. The only grown up she wanted near her were her parents.

"No," she whined. "leave me alone."

"I'm just going to take her into my room." Jason said.

The other parents nodded. Jason took Kim's hand and led her to his bedroom. Her breathing was still hard and Jason was starting to worry. As he reached his room he saw his friends in there. Tommy came over and saw Kim breathing hard. He took her into his arms.

"I've got you now Beautiful. Everything is ok."

He went over to the bed and climbed onto it. He kept Kim in between his legs holding her close to him. He gently rocked her side to side as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're at the park. It's just you and me. We are sitting at our favorite spot by the lake and watching the sunset. The reflection is shining through on the lake. I'm softly rocking you and holding you safely and protectively, nothing and no one can hurt you."

Kimberly's breathing returned to normal.

"It's amazing how well you do that." Jason said.

Tommy just shrugged. "It comes naturally I guess. I don't even realizes I'm doing it."

"Well it really helps Kim." Jason said.

Tommy looked down at her face and smiled when he saw her sleeping. He kissed her forehead. Then he looked back to Jason. "What happen?"

Jason sighed and looked at his friends. "Kevin accused Caroline and Perrie for abuse on Kim, no neither of them are allowed near Kim until the charges are dropped."

"How did Kim get taken into a foster home?"

"I guess they didn't bother to look at her parents will so she went right into the system."

"Kim must have been so scared."

"She was, she had a panic attack on the way there."

"Why didn't anyone help her?"

"I think they tried. We told Kim to use karate if she ever felt threatened."

The others laughed. Jason continued. "I saw a nurse icing her hand and another with a black eye."

"Sounds like our Kimberly."

"What's going to happen to her mom and dad?" Trini asked.

"I have no idea. My dad is one of the best lawyers in town, I hope he can help them."

Kimberly let out a small whimper. "No, let them go. Mommy! Mommy daddy!"

"Shhhh Beautiful, everything's all right you're safe."

Kimberly settled back down. Everyone just sighed. They had no idea how to get her through this.

* * *

A little later there was a knock at the door. It opened and Jason's father had returned.

"I need to talk to all of you. Come into the living room."

With that he left.

"It's not good." Jason sighed.

"How can you tell? Tommy asked.

"Kim's mom and dad would have come in here and he would have looked happier."

Everyone sighed. Tommy kissed him on the head. "Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Jason's father is back. He has news about your mom and dad."

Kimberly just nodded. Everyone went out into the living room and got comfortable on the couch, or the floor by the couch.

"Kimberly I'm sorry there is nothing I can do tonight. Your parents are going to stay in jail."

Kimberly instantly burst into tears. "Why?"

"Legally, the cops can hold them for 48 hours without proof."

"48 hours? That's two days!" Kimberly cried.

"I know."

"What happens after 48 hours?" Jason asked.

His father just sighed. "Kimberly I'm sorry, until this whole thing is settled, you won't be allowed anywhere alone with your parents."

Kimberly cried harder.

"They will be allowed visitation rights at certain times during the day but you can't be alone with them. We have to be around with you."

"That's crazy, Caroline and Perrie aren't abusive." Cindy said.

"I know but if I want to handle this case I need to stay professional about it and not treat them any different, other wise I'm kicked off this case and who knows what will happen."

"What about Kevin? He can't get me can he?" Kimberly asked.

"No, they accused him of abuse as well so all three of them are in jail tonight and tomorrow then they will all be given visitation rights."

"I don't want Kevin near me. He'll try and kidnap me."

"No one will go near you unless you want them to." John said.

Kimberly nodded.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"I can stay here right? I don't have to go to a foster home?"

"Yes, you can stay here. No, you do not have to go to a foster home."

"Did you inform them that my mom is pregnant."

John nodded. "Don't worry everything is being taken care of."

Kimberly just nodded again as tears fell down her cheeks. "When will this be over?"

"In a few weeks there is going to be a trial, whoever wins that trial will get full custody. Loser will be thrown in jail."

Kimberly went full out hysterical. Her mother, who was pregnant could go to jail and she could end up with living with her abusive father. Her breathing increased as she started having another attack. Tommy took her right into his arms. Holding her close and gently rocking her.

"Shhhh Beautiful. You're safe. I'm right here. Shhhh you're safe."

"Your house." Kimberly cried.

"Ok, we're at my house. Upstairs in my room. We're laying down cuddled together on my bed. We aren't talking were just cuddling each other close and enjoying the moment. It's peaceful and it's quiet. I'm holding you nice and tight. You're safe and you're relaxed. Nothing can hurt you or scare you."

Kimberly calmed down but clung to Tommy.

"Look it's nearly 3:00am we all need our sleep. Let's get some rest and we can regroup in the morning." John said.

"No one leave!" Kimberly cried.

"No one is going anywhere." Jason said.

Everyone went back into Jason's room. They all climbed onto Jason's bed. Tommy helped soothe Kimberly to sleep and the others followed behind. They were all sleeping within minutes. Everyone knew the next few weeks were going to be tough but they didn't know just how tough.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Kimberly is able to see her parents again but how will she handle the goodbye? For updates and sneak peeks fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	17. Hard Goodbyes

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Two days went by fast. Finally it was time for Caroline and Perrie to come home. Kimberly was in the shower while Jason was in the kitchen cooking with his parents.

"So, dad went to get Caroline and Perrie?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, then he's taking them to the doctor so they can check on the baby. From there they are coming here."

"How long are they going to stay."

"They're only allowed eight hours near Kim per day."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"It's better than nothing I suppose."

"Jason you and I both know Kimberly isn't going to handle the goodbyes well. I want you to make sure you have her inhaler close by in case she needs it."

"I've got it in my pocket. She has hers in her pocket too."

"Good. I've also called the others I think it will be a bit easier if she has her friends with her."

Jason nodded." I agree. Plus Tommy is really good at getting her asthma under control and calming her down."

"Calming who down?" Kimberly asked walking into the room.

"You, you're so hyper and happy I think you might burst." Jason said.

"Haha, very funny. Have you spoken to Uncle John?" Kimberly asked.

"He just picked them up. They are stopping by the doctor to check on the baby and they will be on their way over here."

"Ok….how long ago was that?"

Jason laughed. "Relax they will be here soon. Sit down and have some breakfast."

Just then the door bell rang. "I GOT IT!" Kimberly squealed. She ran to the door and threw it open. She pouted as she saw the others.

"Oh it's just you."

Jason laughed as he walked up behind her.

"Gee thanks Kim. Good to see you too." Tommy teased poking her in the stomach making her squeal.

"Sorry, I just thought you were mom and dad. They're coming home today." Kimberly explained as everyone walked inside.

"Really, so is that why you spent all of yesterday singing 'my parents are coming home tomorrow, my parents are coming home tomorrow.'" Trini teased.

Kimberly blushed as they others laughed. Then she noticed Tyler.

"Tyler, hi, I didn't think you would come."

"I invited him…I hope that's ok." Kat said.

"Of course Tyler is our friend now too." Kimberly smiled. "Although I have a feeling you're confused."

"Just a little bit, but I understand if you don't want to tell me. You hardly know me and it's your private life." Tyler said.

"That's sweet of you to say Tyler but your one of us now so you should be warned about my crazy messed up family."

Tyler smiled and nodded. Everyone went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kimberly sat on Tommy's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her head. She smiled and took a deep breath. "Ok it all started when I was six years old…." Kimberly went on explaining the whole story about her parents and their divorce and everything.

"…Now I have to go to court and tell a bunch of strangers who the real child abuser is. It's messed up and I hate it but…I'll get through it. I've got amazing friends."

"I heard so much about all of you, I'm sure you guys will find a way to get through this. I haven't met your mom and dad but they don't sound like child abusers to me. Kevin sounds like the monster."

"He is. I hate him."

Tyler sighed. "Look, Kim I knows he hurt you a lot in your life but like it or not he is your father and saying your hate him is a pretty powerful statement."

"After everything he has done I can't love him."

"Can't, or won't there is a difference."

"What's your point."

"Kimberly what if your father….Kevin would to get into a car crash and die would you cry, or feel sad?"

"Yes, but not because he is my father but because he doesn't deserve to die."

"So he just deserves to be hated."

"He brought all this on himself Tyler. He used to hit me, he's smoke around me so much I now have asthma. He was never the loving father figure. I called him daddy because he told me to, I never felt like he was my father. Uncle John felt more like a father to me than he did. He never did fatherly things before, why should I trust that now will be any different?"

"Because he's spent the last ten years without you."

"He could have made contact. I tried for months…years even, he never responded back. That's all on him. He can't just come back into my life and demanded I go live with him. He has no right being my father. Look Tyler I understand losing your parents was hard on you but your relationship with them was different than mine is. I also understand that you're just trying to help but there is nothing good left in Kevin. Not anymore, yes I'd be sad if he died but that doesn't mean I want to allow him back into my life."

Tyler was going to respond when the front door opened and John walked in with Caroline and Perrie.

"MOM DAD!" Kimberly squealed. She jumped up from Tommy's lap and ran towards them. She hugged them both tight as they hugged back.

"How is the baby?" Kimberly asked.

"Perfectly healthy." Caroline answered.

"Good. I'm so glad you guys are back."

"We're glad too. Although I hope you don't mind Kimberly but I need to shower."

"Of course go ahead."

"Both of you feel free to shower and make yourselves at home." John said.

Perrie and Caroline went down the hall to the bathrooms. Just as John was about to close the door someone else walked in.

"Where is my kid?"

Kimberly tensed at the sound of his voice. She forgot that if her parents could see her again so could Kevin.

"No, get out of here." Kimberly said.

Kevin walked into the living room a cigarette hanging lit from his mouth and a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey Kiddo."

Kimberly put her hand over her nose and mouth, if there was anything that would trigger an asthma attack it would be inhaling smoke. "Go away!"

Kevin walked closer to her. "I told you, I'd get you and now all I have to do is make the judge see how horrible Caroline and Perrie are and you're mine."

Kimberly wanted to respond but she wouldn't let herself inhale that smoke again.

"Get away from her with that thing." Tommy said as he stood up and went in front of Kimberly blocking her from the smoke.

Kevin took a sip of his beer.

"Oh relax She's already got asthma what else could happen?"

"We don't want to find out." Jason said.

He got up and went over to Kimberly. He put his hand over hers and led her away from them.

"The kids are right. You may see Kimberly but you must be sober and no smoking while you do." John said.

"That was not in the rules all the rules said was that I can see my daughter any day between 8am and 4pm as long as her foster family is around to watch."

"Yeah and her foster family is ordering you to stop smoking in front of her. Are you trying to kill her?"

"If you really need to smoke at least go outside so this house doesn't fill up with smoke and strangle Kim's lungs." Cindy said.

Kevin groaned and went outside. Everyone looked at Kim who was still holding her hand over her face.

"It's ok Kim, you can breathe again. It's safe." John said.

Kimberly just shook her head. Jason gently removed her hand from her mouth. She started shaking.

"Kimberly are you ok?"

Her eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Tommy pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok, it's ok. You're safe."

"I can't live with him. I won't last one week there. The smoke will kill me. I don't want to live with him." She whimpered.

"Don't worry, your asthma and his smoking and drinking will play a big part in court. He will not let you go live with him if he doesn't believe it's safe." John said.

"Who is he?"

"The judge. He will decide everything on what is best for you."

Kimberly just nodded.

"I'm sorry Kim. I don't know why I defended a man like that." Tyler said.

Kimberly smiled and turned to face him. "You didn't know him, it's ok. I know you were just trying to help."

"I understand now though why you hate him."

"Hate who?" Kevin asked as he came back inside.

"You." Jason answered.

Kevin laughed. "You can hate me as much as you want Kim. I don't care. I'm still going to get you and when I do you will never see your friends again."

Kimberly turned back around and buried her face in Tommy's chest. He rubbed her back.

"Look Kevin if you're only here to upset Kim just leave. Otherwise stop acting like a child and act like the grown up that you are." John ordered.

"That's impossible, Kevin hasn't acted like a grown up a day in his life. I doubt he'll change now." Caroline said as she walked back into the room.

"Caroline good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same but I don't lie."

"I hear your knocked up. Who's the father or do you even know?"

"Perrie is the father. I may have dated after you left my I only slept with Perrie and that was after we were married. I'm not like you."

"No, of course not. You're the perfect mother never doing anything wrong."

"I'm not perfect but at least I stayed with Kimberly."

"Yeah for now."

"What does that mean?"

"OH please once that new baby is born you won't want anything to do with Kimberly. She'll just be the waste of space that no one loves."

"I hate you so much!" Caroline said.

"I hate you more."

Kimberly's hands flew up to her ears and she whimpered.

"Hey, Hey, HEY!" Jason shouted.

Everyone stopped.

"You two are here to spend time with your daughter not fight. You're fighting is upsetting her and if you can't see that, then neither of you deserve to be her parents."

"Look all I have to say is I have proof that Caroline and Perrie are abusive and I will show it at court and I will get Kimberly. Just remember that."

Kevin left.

"What proof?" Caroline asked.

John shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing. You are Perrie would never hurt Kim."

"No, we wouldn't Are you ok Kim?" Caroline asked.

Kimberly nodded and turned around in Tommy's arms.

"I'm fine…just worried."

"Don't be. Your mother and I will not let you get taken from us. Kevin is trying to scare you. There is no proof of anything." Perrie said walking to the room.

"No matter what happens, you'll always be my father." Kimberly said.

"And you'll always be my daughter." Perrie said.

They both shared a hug.

Everyone gathered around in the living room.

"So what happen in two days. What did we miss?" Caroline asked.

"Well school, oh and I made a new friend. Mom, dad this is Tyler. Tyler this is my mom and dad Caroline and Perrie."

"Nice to meet you both. Kimberly has told me wonderful things about you."

"It's good to meet you two. It's been a rough two days but I'm sure Kim has already wonderful things to say about you as well." Caroline said.

Tyler just smiled and nodded. "If there is anything I can do to help. Please let me know."

"Thank you Tyler." Perrie said.

"Do you mean that?" John asked.

"Yes, why?"

"We could use a person like you on the stand, you don't know either of the parents well enough to judge based on friendship like the rest of us do. You can give a total none personal statement just based on what you saw here today."

"Yeah, of course I'll testify."

"Would your parents be ok with it?"

Tyler sighed and felt like he was just punched in the gut.

"My parents they're uh…they're dead. I live with my grandparents."

"I'm sorry…would they be ok with it."

"I can call and ask but I'm sure they would."

"Ok, talk with them about it and let me know as soon as possible."

"I will. I'll go home and do that now."

Tyler gave Kat a hug. "See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye everyone." Tyler said.

He walked out the door.

"So Kat what's the deal with you and Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing!" Kat said quickly blushing.

"Then why are you blushing right now?" Kimberly teased.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Spill girl!"

"We're just friends."

"That's what everyone says, You like him don't you?" Jason asked.

"No!"

"I think you do!"

"We're two friend who met in a mentally home, neither of us are ready to take things that far."

"But you admit you want to?"

"No, I never said that."

"You know Kat when you're father and I first met we said we were just friends too." Kat's mother said.

"No one believed them either." John laughed.

"Yeah, let me tell you something honey, the more you deny it the more they will push you for the truth."

Caroline laughed. "We tried everything to get those two together. Finally it worked."

"What did you do?" Kimberly asked.

"Locked them both in the closet, oldest trick in the book but it works every time."

"Locking them in a closet hmmmm." Kimberly smirked.

"Uh-oh Kimberly has that look, she's up to something." Perrie teased.

"Kimberly if you lock me in a closet I swear."

"You'll do what Kat? What will you do?"

"I'll…I'll…" Kat groaned.

Everyone laughed.

"Kat sweetie just admit it you like him there is nothing wrong with that." Her mother said.

"Ok, ok, if it will make everyone shut up then I'll admit it…I really like Tyler, he really helped me and I just…I don't know I feel different around him."

Tommy smiled. "You met that special someone Kat. I told you, you would."

"Yeah but I always thought I'd meet him at school not a mental home."

"Who cares how you met?"

Kat shrugged. "What proof do we have that he likes me back?"

"He always says goodbye to you personally, while he says goodbye to the rest of us all at once. He is always smiling at you and staring at you. It's all over his face Kat. He loves you. Just ask him out." Trini said.

"If you don't Kim will start coming up with ways to get you two together." Jason laughed.

"If she is anything like Caroline when she was sixteen…you better watch out Kat, people like her will get what they want." John said.

Kim just smirked. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I'd never lock them in a closet….that's too small. I'd used a bedroom it's bigger."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I once locked your Uncle John and Aunt Cindy in a bathroom." Caroline said.

"I remember that." Cindy laughed.

"We got you back big time." John laughed with her.

"What did you do?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, it had worked. Cindy and I did end up getting together but we didn't want your mother to know that it worked so when she finally let us out we pretended to be so mad at her that we refused to speak to her for like 3 hours."

"We tried not to anyway." Cindy said.

"Your mother got so scared she thought she had ruined her friendship with us. She actually got on her hands and knees and begged for our forgiveness."

Everyone laughed.

"It was so mean of you to tease me like that." Caroline pouted.

"You locked us in a bathroom and refused to let us out. I think we went easy on you." John said.

"Ok, I'm just going to put this out there. If anyone locks Tyler and I anywhere I'm going to kill them."

"Even if it works?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, even if it works."

Kimberly pouted. "Fine."

Everyone just laughed again. They spent the next eight hours laughing and talking about the old days.

* * *

Soon John sighed as he looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry guys, but if I don't follow the rules I could get kicked off your case."

"It's ok, we understand."

"It's ok, we should be getting home anyway."

"Take me with you." Kimberly said.

"We would if we could sweetie you know that." Caroline said.

"No," Kimberly whimpered curling up on her mother's lap. "When will I see you again? I have school for the eight hours a day you're allowed to see me."

"Not till next weekend sweetie. I'm sorry." Perrie said.

"No, stay please."

"Baby we have to leave. I'm sorry but we love you."

"No…"

Everyone sighed. Tommy went over and gently took Kim into his arms.

"You're ok Beautiful, you're safe here. I've got you."

"Make them stay Tommy."

"Baby, if they stay they could get in trouble. It could count towards them trying to get custody of you. You don't want that do you?"

"No."

"Then they have to leave."

"Will you stay Tommy?"

He looked at John and Cindy and they nodded.

"Of course I'll stay here."

Kimberly nodded. "Can I give them a hug goodbye?"

Tommy set her down. She hugged her parents tightly before pulling away and running back into Tommy's arms. She buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. When Kimberly heard the door close she started to cry. She didn't know if she could handle only seeing her parents on the weekend. It wasn't enough time and she'd go crazy.

John sighed as he watched Kimberly cry. "I'm going to make some calls, maybe we can move the court day up."

Cindy nodded. She knew one thing was for sure. This was going to be a long hard couple of weeks.

* * *

**A/N next chapter is the last and it's also the trial so keep an eye out for that. ****For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


	18. The Promise is Kept

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO TWILIGHTELENA FOR HER HELP IN CO-WRITING THIS STORY AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED ME/MY STORY TO THEIR ALERTS/FAVORITES. **

* * *

Luckily the court day had been moved up. So that next week everyone was at the court house. Kimberly was shaking her inhaler grasped tightly in her hands. Tommy stayed by her side rubbing her back trying to keep her as calm as possible.

"I'm scared Tommy I don't want to go up there."

"I know Beautiful but just look at me, you'll be fine. All they're going to do is ask you some questions. You answer honestly and then you can come sit back down with me and the others."

"What if I have an attack?"

"Uncle Scott is going to tell the judge that you have asthma and that you might need a break in between questions to catch your breath. Don't worry."

Kimberly just shrugged. Tommy hugged her.

"Everything will be ok Beautiful. I promise."

* * *

Finally it started. Each lawyer gave their opening statement a few cops and doctors went up to speak. Some of the other parents went up to speak and even Kimberly's friends went up. Tyler's grandparents allowed him to get up on the stand so he went next.

"Tyler how long have you known Ms. Hart?" John asked.

"A little over a month."

"In this time have you gotten a change to see her with my clients?"

"Yes."

"Would you say they treat her well."

"They treat her better than just well. They treat her like she's their queen…and I mean that in a good way. They are what good parents should be. They are there when she needs them, they make her laugh when she is sad, they care for her when she is sick. They would do anything for Kimberly."

"What about Mr. Hart would you say he treats her well?"

"No, not at all. When he first arrived to see her again he was smoking and drinking. He went close to Kim and got inches of her face, while smoking and started to make threats."

"Ms. Hart as asthma correct?"

"Yes."

"How did Ms. Hart react to him?"

"She covered her nose and mouth with her hand to prevent herself from inhaling the smoke."

"Was Mr. Hart aware of Ms. Hart condition?"

"Yes, he knew that she had asthma and yet he didn't care."

"Do you believe if he were to get custody Ms. Hart would be safe."

"No, in fact I think if she is forced to live with him, in less than a week she will be dead from all the smoke she'd be inhaling."

"Thank you, no further questions."

Mr. Hart's lawyer got up and went over to him.

"How much do you know about Ms. Hart's past with her father?"

"I know he used to abuse her, I know he used to smoke around her, which was the cause of her getting asthma. I know he left her without so much as a goodbye and refused to make contact with her for ten years."

"So Kim says, how can you be sure she is telling the truth? You weren't there, so how can you be sure she is telling the truth?"

"I can be sure because I've seen the way Mr. Hart is towards Kim and there is no doubt he used to be physically abusive to her."

"How can we trust that you aren't just saying that to get closer to Ms. Hart best friend Kat?"

"I just recently lost my parents and I would never keep any child friend or not away from their parents if I didn't think it was for their safety."

"No further questions."

"You may step down." The Judge said.

Tyler got down and went to sit with his friends.

"Next witness?" the Judge asked.

"Kimberly Hart."

Kimberly gulped and took a deep breath. She stood up and went over to the stand.

"Before we begin, Your honor I would just like to remind you that Kimberly does have asthma and may need a break between questioning."

"Understood, Ms. Hart if you start to feel uncomfortable for any reason just ask for a break and I will allow you one." The Judge said.

"Thank you you're Honor." Kimberly said.

Kimberly sat down as John started his questions.

"How did you get asthma?"

"My father would always smoke around me and I caught second hand smoke."

"Other than the smoking was your father abusive in any other way?"

"Yes, he used to hit me across the face and push me down, sometimes he kicked me."

"What about your step father Perrie? Was he ever abusive?"

"No, he was the closest thing I had to a real father. I trust him with my life."

"What about your mother?"

"You mean my best friend?"

John smiled. "Yes."

"She'd never hurt me. She'd die before she hurt me. She's my best friend in the whole entire world. I can tell her anything and go to her with any problem and she'll help me out of it. She always makes me smile when I'm sad. I can tell her anything and everything and I do. She helps me with my struggles and honestly treats me like I'm a princess. She never pushes me into anything. When she first started to date Perrie I was scared of trusting him and I didn't want to let him in and my mom understood that so she agreed that I didn't have to see him until I was ready. When I was younger and after my dad left I used to be scared my mom would leave me next. She used to lay in bed with me at night and just hold me close. She'd sing me to sleep every night and wouldn't leave me until I was comfortable. She's…she's the best mother a girl could ask for. I know everyone says that but they haven't met my mother yet. I…I can't lose her. I can't get sent away from her. Please, please don't take me away from her please." Kimberly cried.

"No further questions."

"Can I take a break?" Kimberly whimpered.

The judge nodded. Kimberly went from the stand to her mother's arms. They hugged tightly.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie. You're doing just fine."

"Thank you."

* * *

After a few more minutes Kimberly went back on the stand. She took a deep breath and looked at Tommy. He winked at her and she smiled.

"Ms. Hart, you seem to be talking very highly about two parents who are abusive."

"They aren't abusive. They've never hurt me a day in their lives."

"Ms. Hart, you do understand you're under oath and if you're caught lying you could go to jail right?"

"Yes, I understand that. I'm telling you the truth. If you don't believe me…well then I guess there is nothing I can do to stop you."

"Ms. Hart I have some proof that your parents are abusive."

"It must be pretty bad proof then, because Caroline nor Perrie are abusive to me in anyway."

One of the guards brought in a small tv. A picture appeared on the screen. Kimberly had her arm up in front of her face and there was a man's back but you could see his fist in the air ready to strike.

Kimberly laughed. "That man in the screen is by best friend Jason, and he's teaching me karate. I'm in no danger. I can tell because Jason always wears the color red and the person in the picture is wearing red."

The picture changed. Kimberly was flat on her back, her arms were pinned up over her head and hands were on her sides. Kimberly's mouth was wide open.

"That would be my boyfriend tickling me. I can tell by the color of his shirt. Tommy always wears white. The man in the picture is wearing white. Perrie nor my mom ever wear white or red."

"Why is your mouth open like you're screaming stop."

"I am screaming stop but not because I'm in any kind of pain, but because I'm really ticklish and Tommy was tickling my weak spots. Plus I was screaming with laughter so…"

The next picture changed and it was of Kim only this time she was alone but was covered in bruises.

"What is this?"

"That's me, after I was attacked in the park. It has nothing to do with my mom and dad. Did it ever occur to you that your client took these pictures photo shopped them to make them look like something they aren't. None of these picture are what they seem. Plus wouldn't real proof show the man's face, instead of just the back?"

"Uh….no further questions."

Kimberly smiled. If she had, had to do that a few months ago she would have had a nervous breakdown. Now she was stronger and no one was going to break her down. She knew the truth and she would make sure everyone else did too.

"You may step down Ms. Hart."

Kimberly went back to her seat. Tommy hugged her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, you and Jason gave me the strength to fight back so thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you think what I said was enough?"

"Are you kidding? Kevin's lawyer is speechless."

Kimberly giggled.

* * *

A few more people got up to talk until finally the judge called a break for the jury to make up their minds. Kimberly took a deep breath while they waited.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked.

She nodded. "Just nervous."

"Don't be, no judge is going to send you to a man like Kevin."

Kimberly nodded. "I feel a little breathless."

"Do you want your inhaler?"

"No, just you."

Tommy smiled and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back softly whispering words of comfort to her. She relaxed and sighed in contentment.

Finally the judge and jury came back.

"We the jury find the defendant Kevin Hart guilty of child abuse and harassment of a minor."

"Mr. Hart I hereby sentence you to two years in prison and no custody of your daughter or visitation rights. Full custody of Kimberly Hart goes to Caroline and Perrie Dumas and Mr. Dumas is legally Ms. Hart's father. Court dismissed."

Everyone screamed and cheered. They all shared a group hug,

"Thank you Tyler, you're words really helped." Kimberly said.

"All I did was tell the truth Kim."

"Hey you helped me, that's all I could have asked. You are officially one of us."

Tyler smiled. Kat smiled at him. "Yeah you're one of us, but that means you need to make a promise."

"What promise?" Tyler asked.

"The promise we made each other ten years ago today." Kimberly said.

"Promise that no matter how old we get or no matter what happen in our lives that you will never leave us. Promise us we ways be together?" Tommy said.

"I promise…I also promise not to keep any more secrets from your guys."

"What?"

Tyler looked to Kat. "Kat I really like you and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to….go out…like on a date….this weekend."

All the girls squealed.

"I'd love too. I really like you too."

They both smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

All the girls squealed as the guys cheered. They pulled away and blushed.

"Kimberly!"

Kimberly turned and saw her parents running towards her. She ran into their arms hugging her tightly.

"We love you so much Kim."

"I love you guys too."

"You are officially mine Kim, no one can take you away from me." Perrie said.

"Really, I'm legally your daughter?"

"Yep, just got the papers signed."

Kimberly squealed. "Yay!"

She hugged her parents.

"The baby is ok right?"

"Yep, I managed to stay calm and no harm was done to the baby."

Kimberly smiled. Kat had finally found someone she loved, she and Tommy were finally together, her stalker was gone, the man who attacked her left town promising to never return but most importantly everyone had managed to keep The Promise.

* * *

**A/N I know cheesy ending lol sorry but I'm horrible at writing endings. I want to thank TwilightElena for her help writing this story. Thank you to everyone who added me and my story their alerts/ favorites. **


End file.
